Evangelion: the Best Case Scenario
by Ishagu
Summary: Begins at the start of episode 8, this is set in an alternate universe where Gendo never abandoned Shinji. *ON HOLD*
1. Over the Rainbow

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. That privilege belongs to GAINAX. This is purely a work on non-profit fiction, and, if told to do so, I will remove it from the Internet.  
  
Hey, This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me. This takes place just before episode eight, however, it's set in an alternate reality where Gendo never abandoned Shinji.  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
The Helicopter made its approach towards the fleet; it's altitude dropping as it neared one of the larger ships. It made its touch down on the giant Aircraft carrier known as "Over the Rainbow."  
  
"Wow, this is so awesome!" Kensuke could barely contain himself, "I can't believe where we actually are!"  
  
"Jeez man, relax." Touji's expression suddenly darkened, "You'll make us look like idiots in front of Misato"  
  
"Hah, Touji, you crack me up every time." Shinji said with an amused expression, and then turned his head towards Misato, who was currently pre- occupied with a conversation on her phone. "Do you actually believe you ever had a chance with her?"  
  
"Watch it Shinji, you're stepping on very thin ice h-" Touji was suddenly interrupted by an announcement from Misato who had just finished her phone call.  
  
"Okay guys, it's safe to get out now." She turns to Shinji, "Shinji could you get the bags from the storage compartment?"  
  
"Sure thing Misato!" he replied with a smile.  
  
---  
  
After getting off the helicopter, Misato made her way towards her designated meeting point with the Second Child. Touji was following closely behind, never taking his eyes off Misato's rear, and Kensuke filming his surroundings as he walked. Shinji stayed behind to get the two bags that Misato had requested.  
  
"Goodness, you've sure grown some haven't you?" Misato asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Of course, and my figure's matured nicely too" A confident Asuka replied, just as a gust of wind lifted her dress, leaving a very revealing view for Touji, who just happened to be looking at the time.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" He shouted after the loud ringing sound from the slap he received had faded.  
  
"For getting a free show of course, pervert!" She replied, staring daggers at the foolish jock.  
  
"Well then, here's your change!" And with that, he unzipped his pants, which fell to the floor. A red faced Asuka's reaction was a slap to his other cheek, which now burned red from the impact.  
  
"Misato, please tell me that this perverted idiot isn't the famous third child I've heard so much about." Asuka pleaded to Misato, much to the displeasure of Touji.  
  
"No Asuka, you can put your worries to rest. Shinji will be along shortly," was Misato's reply, and as if on cue, Shinji decided to make his appearance, carrying two bags by his side.  
  
"Here they are Misato." He said whilst placing them both down. Suddenly, a flash of red caught his eye, and he turned his head to regard the Second Child. "Hey, is that the Second Child?"  
  
Asuka regarded the boy, and although his physical appearance didn't pique her interest, she was caught up in his eyes. His dark blue eyes, full of life, they bore down deep, as though they could see in to her soul. Slowly he made his way across to her and extended his hand.  
  
"Hello, my name is Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit 01." Asuka is taken aback by his open nature. "I've waited quite a while to finally meet the famous second child in person." He raises his hand and awaits a response.  
  
She finally extends her hand to his and shakes it, accepting the greeting. "I can say the same about you" She is rewarded with a smile, one she won't ever forget.  
  
---  
  
To be continued  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter. Next one coming up shortly! 


	2. A surprise in school

Okay, here's chapter 2 of my story. I'm hoping to continue it right along till the End of Evangelion. Although I'm focusing mostly on the characters at this point, I'll include some battles against some of the Angels later on.  
  
--Fan Fiction-  
  
It was a normal day in the famous Tokyo 3 School, housing a class known as 2A. Most of the occupants fell in to the category of normal students, with the exception of the Evangelion pilots who studied there.  
  
"Shinji, it was sure nice of your dad to let us go on this trip" Kensuke said, never turning his head away from his camera, which was re-playing some of the footage he recorded yesterday. "And on top of that, I got to see an Evangelion in action!"  
  
"It was no problem guys, you know my dad. It doesn't take much to convince him" Shinji replied.  
  
"That girl though.. Arrrgh!" Touji suddenly burst in. "I'm so glad I don't have to see her again, she had a serious attitude problem."  
  
"She sure can pilot though." Shinji said, as he remembers the battle he had witnessed from the observation deck of 'Over the Rainbow' as she single- handedly defeated the 6th Angel.  
  
The Sensei entered the class, and after the usual "Stand, Bow, Sit" routine from Hikari, he started to make an announcement to the class.  
  
"I'd like you all to welcome a new student to our class." He gestured to the door, and a girl with flowing crimson hair entered the room.  
  
"It's her!" Shrieked Touji.  
  
The girl wrote her name down on the board and then spoke aloud to the class. "Hello, my name's Asuka, Asuka Langley Sohruy. I'm pleased to meet you all" She then caught sight of the three boys that were seated near the back. Her eyes met Shinji's, who smiled when she looked at him.  
  
"Thank you miss Sohruy, feel free to take a seat anywhere you like." The Sensei spoke to her, from his position beside the window. She made her way across the room and took the empty seat next to Shinji.  
  
"I knew I'd see you again, I just didn't think it would be so soon." Shinji spoke quietly never taking his eyes from the front of the class.  
  
"Don't get any funny ideas, Third. I'm only here to improve my Kanji." She said, with a somewhat menacing tone.  
  
"I'm not getting any ideas." He replied, with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
They spend the rest of the lesson in silence, *trying* to stay awake with the Sensei's constant blabbering about his childhood. The lunch bell rang and the students made their exit from the class.  
  
---  
  
"Hey Shinji!" He turned and saw Asuka coming up from behind. "So, where is she?"  
  
"Who?" Shinji asked bewildered.  
  
"The 1st child of course! She's here too isn't she?" Asuka spoke loudly. Shinji gestured to a girl sitting on a bench on her own, reading a book. They made their way down to talk to her.  
  
"Rei, this is Asuka, Asuka, this is Rei." Shinji introduced the two.  
  
"Hello 1st Child. Let's be good friends!" Asuka spoke aloud.  
  
"Why?" Asked Rei, never looking up from her book.  
  
"Because it would be so convenient!" Asuka replied with confidence.  
  
Rei looked up at Shinji, who gave her a smile and nodded. She stood up and looked at the Second Child. "I see no problem in that." Asuka produced a small smile.  
  
Shinji left to go and eat lunch with Touji and Kensuke, so Asuka was left with Rei. After a bit of low-key conversation, Asuka suddenly burst out.  
  
"Wait a second, you live with Shinji?" Asuka looked at Rei with a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"Yes." Rei replied. "His father took me in when I was very young. I have no real parents."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Shinji is one of the few people I have complete trust in." Rei said.  
  
"Why is that?" Asuka pressed on.  
  
"He accepted me for who I am. He is a good person." Rei told Asuka.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Shinji was having Lunch with Kensuke and Touji, when a girl approached the trio.  
  
"Erm, Excuse me, Shinji." He looked up at her. "One of my friends asked me to give you this" She hands him a note and then rushes off.  
  
"Not another one" Kensuke said.  
  
Shinji opens the note, reads it and sighs aloud.  
  
"Shin-man, why don't you ever accept these invitations?"  
  
"I'll accept when a girl asks me in person" Shinji said after putting the note in his pocket. His friends looked at him for a second and then shrugged.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Good old Gendo

Okay, okay, so the last chapter sucked. Bear with me I have to get the boring stuff out the way. Anyway, any comments, blah, blah, e-mail me, write a review, whatever you want. And yes I know, everyone is OCC, but that's the point, innit?  
  
--Fan Fiction-  
  
The remainder of the school day was rather uneventful. After the last of the lectures finished, Shinji observed Asuka as she stormed out of the class in a hurry. He then turned to Rei who was packing the last of her belongings and approached her.  
  
"Hey Rei, do you know where Asuka went off to in such a hurry?"  
  
She looked at him and answered, "We have a sync test today, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well, we better get going then." And with that hey both made their way towards NERV HQ.  
  
Later on, The pilots found themselves at NERV's test centre.  
  
"Asuka, Shinji, Rei, are you guys ready to begin?" Ritsuko asked the three of them.  
  
"We're all ready to go"  
  
"Okay, initiate the neural connections, I want a check on their latest sync ratios." Ritsuko ordered.  
  
"Final borderline has been breached," One of the techs stated." Neural connections stable"  
  
Commander Ikari chose at that moment to enter the test chamber. "What are their latest scores doctor?"  
  
"Ah, commander, Rei is stable at 69%" Ritsuko then looks down at the monitor. "The Second Child has a score of 86% and Shinji's at 78%"  
  
"Very good, put me through to the children" The commander ordered, and a COM link was opened. "Well done Shinji, your score is up by 2 points." He then turned to the Second Child. "Pilot Sohruy?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Congratulations, you've attained the highest sync ratio" With that the link was severed.  
  
Asuka opened a private channel with Shinji, "Hah, did you see that Third, it's clear to everyone who the better pilot is!"  
  
Shinji just smiled at this: "You're holding the flag for now, but I'm sure you won't mind a little friendly competition." He then winked at her and disconnected the line.  
  
Now that the tests were over, the three pilots made their way to the changing rooms so they could get out of their plug suits and head home.  
  
On the way out of the changing room, Shinji came face to face with Gendo Ikari. "Let's go Shinji, I'll drive Rei and you home" At the moment Rei walked up to them, and the three made their way to the parking. Gendo's car was followed by two of Section 2's security vehicles who guarded the commander and the pilots at all times.  
  
The three finally made it home. Shinji and Rei sat on the couch, and Gendo went off to make some coffee.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
"What do you think of Pilot Sohruy?"  
  
"Asuka?" Shinji looked at Rei, "Well, I don't know. I think she's an interesting person."  
  
Gendo walks in and sits on a chair across from the couch, holding a cup of hot coffee in his hand. He takes a sip and begins a conversation.  
  
"So Shinji how was school?"  
  
"Pretty normal, boring as usual. Oh yeah, Asuka's been put in to my class."  
  
"Yes I know." Gendo smirked. "That was my doing."  
  
Shinji looked at his father.  
  
"For safety reasons of course" Gendo added hastily.  
  
Rei was observing the conversation with a slightly amused look on her face.  
  
"What-ever" Shinji said giving his dad an odd look. "Anyway, where will she be staying?"  
  
"Major Katsuragi has volunteered to take her in" Gendo replied  
  
"Misato?" Shinji queered  
  
"That is correct." Gendo looked at his watch "It's getting late, I should get back to NERV HQ"  
  
With that, he left Shinji and Rei and exited the apartment  
  
"It's getting late Shinji, I'm going off to bed." Rei stated  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" He asked  
  
"No, thank you for asking" With that she made her way to her room.  
  
"Well, I might as well call it a day" Shinji said to himself and then retired to his own room.  
  
To be continued 


	4. No worries

Here it is, Chapter 4. Hope you like it.  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
"Crap" Shinji fell out of bed the second his exceptionally loud alarm clock started to ring. He got up and went for a quick shower. After that he got dressed and entered the kitchen, where Rei was quietly eating her breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning Shinji"  
  
"Hey Rei, did you make breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, there's some for you too" She got up and handed him a plate.  
  
"Thanks Rei"  
  
The two ate, pretty much in silence, although it was comfortable. After that they made their way to school. Once they got there, Rei silently took her seat next to the window, and Shinji received his usual greeting.  
  
"Hey Shin-man!"  
  
"Hey Touji" Shinji looked around. "Where's Kensuke?"  
  
"He's on some crappy military trip or something," He then turned to Shinji. "He'll be back tomorrow"  
  
Shinji shrugged, and sat down. A few minutes later Asuka walked in. She walked up to the seat next to him and promptly collapsed on it.  
  
"Man, that woman is crazy."  
  
"Who?" Shinji asked as he looked at Asuka.  
  
"Misato. her apartment is a damn mine field, and that bird almost gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Shinji was just about to ask what bird she was referring to when his Cell phone rang, followed by Asuka's and then Rei's.  
  
---  
  
Shinji was in his plug suit, sitting in the entry plug of the Eva. He had been briefed on the situation, and was awaiting the drop-off at the intercept point. He didn't have to wait long, as all too soon his Evangelion was plummeting to the ground. He straightened it out, and landed gracefully with a minimal impact. Next to him, Evangelion unit 02 did the same.  
  
"Here it comes." Shinji said, his voice flat, but his eyes were focused.  
  
"Okay Third Child, watch this because you're only going to see it once" Asuka said as her Evangelion made several leaps towards the Angel.  
  
---  
  
"This is embarrassing." Stated a solemn looking Fuyutsuki. He then turned to the two Eva pilots who were seated behind him. His features produced a frown. "Do you two know what your job is?"  
  
"Of course!" Replied Asuka with confidence. Shinji just looked on. "To pilot the Eva!" She finished.  
  
"Wrong!" Fuyutsuki shouted. Both pilots cringed at this. "Your job is to defeat the Angels, and that is something you've both failed to do!"  
  
"That's enough." Came a some-what quiet but firm voice. Everyone in the room turned to see Gendo Ikari himself walking in to the room. "I'll take it from here professor" Gendo said, after which Fuyutsuki exited the room. Both pilots faced the supreme commander of NERV. "Care to explain?"  
  
"It was Shinji's fault! He messed up my debut battle in Tokyo 3!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"What!" Shinji looked at her and then continued to shout. "It was your Fault Asuka!" He pointed his finger at her. "You disregarded procedure, ignored the orders sent to us and endangered your life along with the life of everyone else in this operation. That's not mentioning my own!"  
  
Asuka looked at him and was about to explode in anger, but just before she did, the commander interrupted her.  
  
"That's enough the both of you" He then looked from one to the other. "The Angel will be pre-occupied for the next four days. I hope by then we would have been able to formulate a plan." He turned to the door and spoke just before he exited. "You're free to return to your homes for now" He then left the room.  
  
Asuka and Shinji looked at each other. "Well, we got off lighter then I would have thought." Shinji said.  
  
"Oh shut up, Third" She snapped at him. Shinji shrugged it off and began to walk out; when he noticed that she was staring at the floor with empty eyes.  
  
"Asuka?" When she looked up she was startled to see him so close to her. He had his eyes focused on hers, and she began to feel the same emotion she felt when she first met him on the 'Over the Rainbow'.  
  
"Don't worry." He told her. "We'll beat this Angel the next time we fight it" He gave her a smile and then walked out.  
  
Asuka stared at the door long after he had left. A small smile developed on her features as she decided it was time for her to go as well.  
  
To be continued  
  
In the next chapter, Gendo has a surprise in store for Shinji, and how will Asuka react to this development. 


	5. Know me better

Chapter 5.  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
Shinji and Rei were home watching TV. After the failed attempt by Shinji and Asuka to defeat the 7th Angel, his father Gendo had remained in HQ to try and sort out a plan for the next assault against the target.  
  
The doorbell rang and Shinji stood to open the door. He was surprised to see Gendo on the other side of it.  
  
"Dad? I thought you were in going to be working in late today." Shinji asked  
  
"We've been able to formulate a plan." Gendo simply said. "Now, let's go, we don't have much time to waste."  
  
Shinji said his goodbyes to Rei, who was curios of where he was going, but didn't ask anything. Soon enough Gendo was driving Shinji to where-ever it was he was taking him.  
  
"So." Shinji began. "What kind of plan have you come up with?"  
  
"I don't have the details." Gendo answered in a monotone voice. "Major Katsuragi will explain the specifics."  
  
Shinji looked at his father with a puzzled expression. Soon the car slowed down and parked in front of a nice-looking apartment block. They both got out and entered the building. Inside was an elevator and they made their ascent to the 5th floor.  
  
They walked over to one of the apartment doors and Gendo politely knocked. They heard some shuffling from inside and then the door opened. The person that greeted them was someone Shinji hadn't expected to see.  
  
"You!" Asuka shrieked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Now, now Asuka," A voice came from behind, and soon Misato Katsuragi herself appeared from one of the rooms in the apartment. "This is the plan I told you about before."  
  
"All you said was that we were going to have a surprise guest!" She protested.  
  
"Well, major Katsuragi" Gendo suddenly spoke out. "I'm sure you know how to handle this situation." With that he turned and left, leaving Shinji at the door with a confused expression on his faces. Shinji then turned to Misato and Asuka.  
  
"Err, exactly what is the plan?" Shinji asked Misato, who winks at him and motions for him to enter.  
  
---  
  
Misato, Asuka and Shinji were all seated at the kitchen table. The two pilots had just been told what "the plan" was, and they weren't looking too happy about it. "Let me get this straight." Asuka said calmly. "You want us to sleep, eat, and do everything together for the next 4 days?!"  
  
"Yep," replied Misato, trying to stifle an explosion of laughter. This did not please the German redhead. Shinji actually though he could see steam rising from her ears as her face starting getting redder with rage. That's when he decided he should have a say in this.  
  
"Misato, exactly why are we doing this?" He asked, trying to divert Asuka's short temper.  
  
"Simple!" She said over-enthusiastically. "By getting you two to work together in your daily lives, hopefully you'll be able to work better together while piloting the Eva!"  
  
Both Asuka and Shinji looked at her as though she was some sort of retard.  
  
"And to make sure things are going the way they should," Misato continued, "You'll do some co-ordination drills at the end of each day using the set up at the back."  
  
"You mean that Twister game?" Asuka asked with wavering patience.  
  
"Asuka," Misato looked at her, "That is some highly sensitive equipment."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." She then turned to Shinji. "Hey Third Child, aren't you going to say something about this?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't really mind." Both Misato and Asuka were very surprised at this. Shinji then turned his head to face Asuka and smiled. "It will give me a chance to get to know you better."  
  
For saying that, he war rewarded with a painful slap. One that that rang and echoed around the apartment long after it had struck.  
  
"And what-ever gave you the idea that I want to get to know YOU, Third Child" With that she stood up and walked in to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Misato looked worryingly at Shinji and tried to say something. However he spoke out before she could.  
  
"This is going to be interesting" he then smirked and made his way to the room that Misato had told him was his for the time being.  
  
Misato wasn't sure how to react to this, so she did the only thing she knew how. She got drunk, and made her way to her own room where she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep seconds later.  
  
---  
  
To be continued  
  
Well, I'm glad I got this chapter out of the way. The sync training will begin in Chapter 6. You can look forward to a relationship between Asuka and Shinji sometime soon, and that's pretty much all I have to say. 


	6. The trust you earn

Chapter 6  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
Shinji woke up early the next day. He wanted to make the right impression for Asuka and Misato by making them a nice breakfast. Misato had told him it was aright to do anything he wanted to around the house, as long as it didn't include mindless carnage, so Shinji set about the task of cooking for his new roommates. One thing Shinji prided himself on was his ability to cook. Because his dad was rarely home during normal meal times, it was usually up to Shinji and Rei to make their own meals, and they had both become quite good at it. Soon the smell of waffles filled the air, and Misato entered the kitchen.  
  
"Huh?" She blinked and looked at Shinji. "You're making breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll be done soon, so you can just take a seat" Shinji replied, never turning away from his task.  
  
Misato said nothing, instead just took a six-pack out from the fridge and placed at on the table near her seat. She then sat down, opening a can of beer and chugged the whole thing down in one go, letting out a loud yell after she was done.  
  
"Yeeaaahhhh!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. "That gets the spot, right there!"  
  
Shinji observed this with a large sweat drop on his head. Asuka walked in to the kitchen giving Misato a cold look and sitting down at her place. Misato was on her 3rd beer at this point.  
  
"Damn it Misato" Asuka burst out. "I'd like to start my morning without being woken up by your yelling."  
  
"Quit complaining, Asuka" The German girl didn't look happy about Misato's response. "Besides, you would have had to get up soon anyway, or you would have missed the breakfast Shin-Chan's making us."  
  
"I never asked 'Shin-Chan' to make 'me' anything" She replied in a sarcastic tone, but despite her words, Asuka regarded the meal Shinji was making with a hungry look.  
  
Soon enough, Shinji finished cooking, and placed 2 plates in front of Asuka and Misato. He then sat down holding his own plate and began to eat. He looked up at his new roommates and saw that they were both devouring their meals at record speed.  
  
"Mhan thihs shff good" Misato said with her mouth full.  
  
"I'll say," replied Asuka.  
  
Misato finished her meal first, quickly stood up and deposited her plate in the sink. She then turned to the kids and spoke.  
  
"I've got some work to do at HQ, so I'll be taking off." She then walked in to her room and emerged several minutes later in her NERV issue uniform. "I don't know when I'll be back, C yah!" And with that she walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind her.  
  
Shinji and Asuka were left alone, both eating their breakfast. Neither of them said a word for a few minutes, but then Asuka spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
"Look, uh, Shinji" She began, and looked down at her plate. "I'm sorry about yesterday."  
  
Shinji looked up at Asuka and suppressed a smile.  
  
"I just get angry sometimes" She finished. She looked up at Shinji to find he was looking straight back at her. She suddenly found herself short of breath.  
  
'Damn him! How does he do that?' She thought. He then surprised her when he didn't say anything, instead, just returned to his meal. She waited a few minutes and then the silence got to her.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"Oh, err, it sure is a nice day today." Shinji said  
  
Asuka smacked her head and then looked at him.  
  
"You're hopeless!" She then decided to take matters in to her own hands. "Okay then, how did you get involved in Eva?"  
  
He looked up at her and began talking. "Well, since we are going to be working together, I guess I can tell you about my past." He then looked down at his plate again, but continued talking. "My parents have always been involved with the Eva project, my mother in particular. She was chosen as the test pilot of Unit 01." His eyes saddened as he recalled that particular memory. "She was lost inside the Eva, and I never saw her again"  
  
'I can relate to that in a way' Asuka thought to herself, and she truly felt sorry for the boy because she knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He then looked back up at her and continued to tell his story.  
  
"Me and my dad didn't take it very well, but he was strong. Although he focused on his work more, he never ignored his priorities at home. It turned out later that I was the only one who could synchronize with my Eva" He smiled, "I think my mother might have something to do with it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Asuka, she genuinely was curious.  
  
"I don't know really, but when I'm inside my Eva, I feel safe," he though about it for a moment. "Like being in a mother's embrace"  
  
Asuka thought about what he said and regarded him for a few moments before he spoke up again.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
She spaced out for a moment before she stood up. Shinji's eyes followed her as she walked towards the door. She stopped just before exiting the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji."  
  
Shinji looked at her and his eyes softened. "Hey, it's okay, if you're not comfortable you don't have to say anything."  
  
She stood still for a second before she spoke again.  
  
"Rei was right about you."  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
"I can trust you." And with that she walked out.  
  
Shinji thought about what she said as he put the dishes in the washer.  
  
---  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. You won't have to wait long for the next one. 


	7. In your dreams

Okay, some people have asked me to extend the length of the chapters. I'm afraid that it would come at a cost to the number of updates; if more people ask me then I will consider it.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
Misato came home sooner then Shinji had thought she would have. He was watching TV when she came in through the door and explained that she had been told to stay at home and make sure that he and Asuka would be ready in the next 3 days.  
  
"Where's Asuka?"  
  
"I think she's in her room," replied Shinji.  
  
Misato walked over to Asuka's door and told her she should come to the living room. A few moments later they both joined Shinji on the couch.  
  
"I think you guys should have a go at the co-ordination drills, just to see how well you do." Misato spoke out.  
  
They made their way towards the co-ordination test set up at the back of the living room and Asuka looked up at Misato about to ask a question.  
  
"How is this meant to work?" Asuka said sounding confused.  
  
"Just do what Shinji does, he's gone through this kind of training with Rei" Replied Misato.  
  
"If Rei and Shinji know how to do this, why isn't she the one to accompany Shinji in this operation?" asked Asuka with a slightly darker expression.  
  
"Unity 00 isn't fully operational at the moment" Misato replied  
  
"Yeah, besides, you've got the highest Sync Ratio." Shinji offered.  
  
Asuka smiled at the thought. "Yeah, that's true isn't it."  
  
Misato just shook her head. "Okay you two, let me see what you can do."  
  
Misato wished she hadn't said that, because what she was awarded with was a broken window, courtesy of a German girl with a short temper and a pair of "useless" headsets, which now resided somewhere out on the streets of Tokyo 3.  
  
"Crap, why can't I do this?!" Shouted Asuka as she failed to score anything over 20.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it, it took me and Rei two whole weeks before we got to 100." Shinji explained.  
  
"Two whole weeks is exactly what we don't have." Misato cut in. "In 3 days, unless you've got this routine perfect, the Angel will make quick work of you two."  
  
"That stupid Angel just got lucky the first time!" Asuka Huffed  
  
"Well, even so, I want to see you two practicing until your scores are perfect!" Misato told both pilots in a firm voice.  
  
She sat down and watched the children as they practiced. She pushed them to do it and they had clocked in at well over 3 hours. Shinji looked like he was about to pass out, and even Asuka was starting to lose it.  
  
"Okay, okay, that's enough. You two can have some rest" Misato cut in. Their score had jumped to 46 when she told them they could stop.  
  
Shinji and Asuka barely managed to walk up to the couch, and when they got there, both of them promptly collapsed on it, sitting next to one another.  
  
"Angels aren't worth this much trouble." Asuka said in between heavy breathing.  
  
Shinji was too tired to respond. He just about managed to summon enough strength to lift the remote and turn the television on. They watched TV in silence for a few minutes, until Shinji felt a weight rest itself upon his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to have a look at what it was and was very surprised and even a bit shocked to see that Asuka had actually fallen asleep against his shoulder.  
  
'This is not good' He thought to himself. 'I don't even want to think about how she'll react to this when she wakes up.' Shinji tries to move away but Asuka protests to his movement in her sleep. 'Damn, no way to get out of this without waking her, oh well, may as well enjoy it' He grinned slightly.  
  
---  
  
In the meantime, Misato was enjoying the view of the Tokyo 3 cityscape. 'I feel bad about all this, but there's no way to avoid it' she mused to herself. 'The fate of the world rests on their shoulders'  
  
---  
  
Shinji was starting to get bored; there was nothing on TV so he had turned it off. His mind was also shutting down, and before he realized what was happening, the darkness had claimed him. Shinji had always been thankful for the fact that he didn't dream, it just meant that his mind could rest, on this particular occasion however, his mind was consumed with thought of a certain red head who was fast asleep against his shoulder. Those thoughts soon transpired in to dreams.  
  
---  
  
To be continued  
  
I'm sorry for this chapter. Inspiration was running a bit dry, but I'll make up for it in the next one. I've been thinking about adding more humour to the story, and that will be the focus of the next update. 


	8. You're my Hero

Okay, this chapter is funnier then the previous ones, but will keep along with the feel created by the chapters that came before it. This will be longer then the usual updates.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
Shinji awoke the next morning, but didn't bother opening his eyes at first, that's when he felt a strange weight on top of him. Grudgingly he opened his eyes to try and focus, and he looked down. What he saw shook him awake. Asuka was laying on top oh him sound asleep, and for some strange reason he had his arms around her. He then realized they were both on the couch in the living room of Misato's apartment. That's when he recalled the events of yesterday. He inwardly groaned when he realized he would have to continue with their training today.  
  
Shinji was so deep in thought he didn't feel it when Asuka started moving and awoke. He realized she was looking at him, and he looked back at her. For a few moments he thought he saw a tiny smile develop on Asuka's features, but it was gone all to soon and was replaced with an angry frown. He didn't have time to respond to this because he felt a knee impact against his groin with great power and speed.  
  
Shinji literally couldn't speak or move at that moment. He tried to open his mouth but no sound would come out. There were actually tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Suits you right you pervert!" Asuka shouted! "Taking advantage of me while I was sleeping! Have you no shame at all?"  
  
She stood up and went in to the bathroom; it was several minutes before she heard it: a loud and painful sounding scream, followed by several pathetic sounding yelps.  
  
---  
  
Misato was famous for her ability to sleep like a rock, and the morning events didn't disturb her sleep in the slightest. Of course, she eventually awoke on her own and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." Shinji said every time he took a step  
  
Asuka sat at the table looking proud for some reason. Misato then witnessed Shinji open the freezer and remove a bag of ice. He then sat down at the table and placed the bag around his groin. He then let out a content sigh.  
  
Misato's mind wasn't functioning properly at this moment so she just went to the fridge and took a few beers. After consuming them in record time she finally spoke to the kids.  
  
"What's up? No breakfast today?"  
  
It was Shinji who answered: "I wanted to make some-ow-thing, but there's nothing in the fridge. Ouch" He sounded like Pen Pen when he spoke.  
  
Misato saw what Shinji's pain was and decided to make a joke about it.  
  
"What's wrong Shinji?" She said seductively. "Did Asuka work you like mad last night or what?" She had seen them sleeping together on the couch, but decided against disturbing them because she knew how tired they were.  
  
Asuka's hands smashed against the table. "How dare you even suggest such a thing Misato!?"  
  
Misato couldn't help but grin at Asuka's reaction. Shinji just stood there with a pained look on his face.  
  
"Oh, I'm only kidding." Misato said. "Gee Asuka, you really should learn to relax more." She then lost the grin and became slightly more serious. "What are we going to do about our food problem?"  
  
Shinji raised his hand, he sounded a little better then before. "I'll go shopping. It's the least I can do for you guys"  
  
Misato grinned again. "You're going to have to go too, Asuka."  
  
"Why?" Asuka looked outraged.  
  
"You remember the plan don't you?" Misato explained. "You have to spend every waking hour with Shinji."  
  
Asuka just sulked but decided against saying anything.  
  
---  
  
They were both on their way out of the apartment, Shinji holding a list of items they had to buy.  
  
Asuka and Shinji made their way across Tokyo 3 and soon found themselves at their first stop. After choosing what they wanted to buy, both Shinji and Asuka made their way to the counter and placed the items on the desk. The man checked through everything and then asked Shinji what payment method he was going to use. Shinji handed the man a NERV credit card, and after the man checked out the details on his computer he turned towards Shinji and regarded him with wide eyes.  
  
"Y-You're the pilot of the Evangelion?" The cashier asked him with a disbelieving tone.  
  
'Here it goes again' Shinji thought to himself before he answered: "Yes, I pilot the Evangelion."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" The man suddenly shouted. "Will you sign this please?" He hastily handed Shinji a piece of Paper, which Shinji took and signed. Asuka looked on at the encounter and was beginning to get angry at being ignored. "You're like a hero!" The man continued speaking. "My son has all the action figures of you and your Robot!"  
  
Asuka was seething with jealousy by this point.  
  
"Is that so?" Asked Shinji, he couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, pay the guy and let's go Shinji!" Asuka interrupted.  
  
The man quickened his pace and he handed Shinji his NERV card back.  
  
"It was an honour meeting you mister Ikari!" The man shouted as Shinji and Asuka made her way out of the shop.  
  
As the pilots continued on their way towards their next destination, Asuka couldn't help but admire Shinji, however she was still pissed off for being ignored.  
  
"They made action figures of you?" She said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him.  
  
"Yeah." He replied casually. "Some companies offered to put me in computer games as well, but it was too much bother, I would have had to go through motion capture and such." He continued on: "Besides, I don't need the money they offered me, I already make enough."  
  
"You get paid?" she asked.  
  
"Asuka, my military rank is Lieutenant. Technically I out-rank you, as well as most of the people in the city, but that duty comes second to piloting."  
  
Asuka was gob smacked. Shinji had a military rank! That means he can order her around! Well, she'll be damned if she obeys any of his orders.  
  
"How much money did you say you make?" She tried to get the thoughts of Shinji the Lieutenant out of her head.  
  
"Enough." Shinji said simply.  
  
"Oh, is that so, Third Child?" She turned to look at him with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. "In that case you're going to take me shopping, and buy me what-ever I ask for!"  
  
Shinji didn't look too happy about this, but then a thought struck him and he grinned.  
  
"Oh, that's fine Asuka."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," Replied Shinji. "On one condition."  
  
"What's that?" Asked Asuka.  
  
"From now on, you call me 'Sir'" Shinji almost broke down in laughter.  
  
Asuka was fuming.  
  
---  
  
To be continued  
  
Well, this has so far been the best and most interesting chapter in my story. I hope you enjoyed it because there will be more like it soon. In the next chapter, Asuka will learn to accept the feelings she's starting to develop for Shinji. 


	9. Nothing in Return

I have reached a dilemma! Everyone wants to see Shinji and Asuka get together, but I see no way of doing this without totally sugarcoating the story. I'll continue this chapter along the same tracks as the previous ones, and I'll see what kind of comments I receive. Also, Rei should have a bigger part in this story. Sorry for the delay!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
*Continues on from last chapter*  
  
"From now on, you call me 'Sir'"  
  
Asuka was fuming.  
  
"FORGET IT!" she shouted.  
  
"Forget what-ever it is you wanted me to buy you then" Shinji replied in a calm voice while grinning at her.  
  
Asuka raised her hand to give him another slap, Shinji however moved out of the way just in time.  
  
"Hey, give it a rest! Girls shouldn't be as aggressive as you are" Shinji told her with a hurried voice  
  
"I should punch you out for that." Asuka said while glaring at him.  
  
"No, don't get me wrong." Shinji added hastily. "I kinda like it, you're different from everyone else."  
  
"What?!" She asked in total surprise.  
  
"Oh nothing" Shinji told her while rolling his eyes and producing an innocent expression.  
  
She just looked at him and muttered, "Pervert" under her breath.  
  
"Hey, you were quite comfy on top of me last night" Shinji said trying to maintain his composure.  
  
"I knew it! You are a pervert!" She shouted at him, although she mentally berated herself because he was right.  
  
"I'm only kidding, Asuka" he said. "I don't even know how we ended up like that"  
  
Asuka turned away to hide both the blush that had developed on her face, and the guilty look that now occupied it. She knew full well that she was the one who had snuggled up against Shinji last night after he had fallen asleep. She had awoken after a bad dream and was on the verge of breaking down. For some reason she had felt safer and more at peace when she was near him. Of course, she would never tell him this.  
  
"Lets go Shinji, I don't want to spend my whole day frolicking around with you" She finally said and began walking towards the next bunch of shops. Shinji soon followed.  
  
---  
  
At the same time, halfway across town, 2 very different people were heading towards the house belonging to the Ikari residents.  
  
"You think he's going to be in?" Asks Touji  
  
"Yeah, where else could he be" Replies Kensuke  
  
"He could be doing some Eva stuff." Touji points out.  
  
"Nah, I'd know about it if he was" says Kensuke with confidence.  
  
The pair soon arrived at their destination and rang the bell of Shinji's house. The door opened to reveal Rei.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?" She spoke in her usual monotone voice.  
  
"Hi Rei," Kensuke smiled  
  
Touji smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Err, right." Kensuke blushed but then composed himself. "Is Shinji here?"  
  
"He is not present." She responded.  
  
"Where is he, and how come he wasn't in School today and the day before?"  
  
Rei looked at them both before she answered. "I do not know where he currently is, however, I am sure Commander Ikari knows of his present location."  
  
"Shinji's dad?" Touji asked. "Can we speak to him then?" he added.  
  
"He has not yet returned from work" both boys sighed, "However" She continued "He will be coming back in little under 15 minutes."  
  
Both boys looked at her.  
  
"Would you like to come in and wait for him?"  
  
"Err, yeah, that would be great" Both boys stuttered out.  
  
Rei gestured for them to come in and stepped aside to let them pass.  
  
---  
  
"We're back!" Shouted Asuka as she and Shinji walked back in to the apartment.  
  
Shinji walked in to the kitchen and placed the bags of food down on the table. Asuka went in to the living room in search of Misato. She carried a single plastic bag with her, the name of an expensive shop printed on the side.  
  
Misato greeted the Second Child from the couch. "Hey Asuka, what've you got there?" She asked pointing to the bag.  
  
Asuka smiled and opened the bag up. She proceeded to remove a red dress from inside it. Misato's jaw literally fell to the floor when she looked at it. It was very expensive from the look of its appearance, and Misato could tell it was made from fine silk.  
  
"W-Where did you get that?" She asked.  
  
"Shinji bought it for me!" Asuka exclaimed.  
  
Just then, Shinji walks in to the room and looks at the scene before him: A grinning Asuka and an amazed looking Misato.  
  
"Shinji, how much did that cost?" Misato asked, her tone disbelieving.  
  
"Lets just say I won't be buying anything for the next month or two" He answered.  
  
"WHAT!" Misato suddenly burst out surprised. "Shinji, you get paid more then me! How could you have spent so much money on a dress?"  
  
"I guess I can't say no to pretty girls." Shinji answered. Asuka beamed at this.  
  
"Did you hear that Misato?" Asuka spoke out. " Some people appreciate true beauty when they see it."  
  
Misato didn't answer; she just looked at them, stood up and walked to the kitchen. The sound of a beer can opening was soon heard from inside. Shinji and Asuka were now alone in the living room.  
  
"Thanks Shinji" Asuka turned to Shinji and smiled at him.  
  
"Like I said, I just can't say no to a pretty girl." Shinji repeated  
  
"And you don't want anything in return?" She queered  
  
"Like I told you before, your friendship is all I ask for." Shinji reassured her.  
  
She paused before she spoke again: "You'll get more then that." she quietly told him.  
  
Asuka looked at him for a moment and then began to walk towards him. Shinji didn't know what she was up to until he looked in to her eyes. She stared back at him with a somewhat amused expression, but then proceeded with closing the distance between them. They could both feel each other's hot breathing on their faces, and although it tickled Asuka, she chose not to say anything.  
  
That's when it happened. They kissed. Slowly at first, but they soon began to get bolder. Shinji was greatly enjoying the kiss, and Asuka was amazed at how nice it felt to share someone's warmth. She also noted that Shinji was very good at this.  
  
Just as the kiss began to deepen even further, a noise from the kitchen interrupted them and they pulled apart. Both of their cheeks were flushing pink as they looked at each other's eyes.  
  
"You better get some rest guys" Misato's voice sounded from the kitchen. "Tomorrow you'll have to continue with the co-ordination drills."  
  
Neither Asuka nor Shinji answered her. They simply stood there staring at each other. Asuka suddenly smiled and hugged Shinji. He soon returned the gesture.  
  
"Thank you" She whispered quietly in his ear. Shinji smiled.  
  
They broke apart from their hug and went in to their respective bedrooms. Soon they were both in bed. Shinji was drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face, and Asuka was set for a night where nightmares couldn't reach her.  
  
---  
  
To be continued.  
  
Bah, that wasn't very good. Okay, I admit, we've all read better, but damn it I'm having a hard enough challenge finding time to write this story. Anyway, you can look forward to the next chapter soon enough. Laterz. 


	10. Content with another

Phew, Chapter 10! A two-digit number! *Swells with pride*  
  
Anyway, if you've noticed, my story doesn't make use of any Japanese words. In some cases, other writers would use words like 'gomen' and 'baka', I chose to keep it strictly English.  
  
You know, I've just realized that Pen Pen is absent from my story. However, I've come up with a pretty smooth rectification for this error. I'll put it to use in a future chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I've also made changes to all the previous chapters to improve any errors and in some cases, add grammatical diversity.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
*Ikari Residence*  
  
"So um, uh, Rei I wa-" Kensuke was silenced by another slap to the back of the head by Touji. He tried to ignore it and continue from where he left of. "I was wonde-" Silenced yet again by Touji.  
  
Rei was studying the comical duo as she sat across from them on the couch with an emotionless look, however, inside she was grinning. The two boys had been here for 10 minutes, and yet not much had been said. Kensuke looked uncomfortable for some reason and Touji was glaring at him. Suddenly, one of them spoke out.  
  
"So Ayanami, how's life been treating ya?" Touji asked casually  
  
"If you are asking me whether the events that have happened in the past which are still relevant to an appropriate time space from the one we are currently occupying have been agreeable, then my reply is: 'Not bad'" She replied, Touji just stared dumbfounded at her.  
  
"Err, that's good" He managed to reply after comprehending what she had said.  
  
The front door opened, announcing the entrance of one Gendo Ikari, supreme commander of NERV.  
  
He walks in to the living room and looks at the two boys.  
  
"What is this Rei?" He looked at her sternly. "You never say a word and now you bring two boys in to my house?" He turned to look at Touji and Kensuke. "You better not try anything funny!" He all but shouted.  
  
"Err, actually sir, we came to see Shinji" Touji stuttered out  
  
"Are you his friends? I've never seen you before" Gendo said as he surveyed them both.  
  
"Err, we've known him pretty much his whole life" Kensuke said  
  
"Yeah, we hang out at your house almost every other week!" Touji added  
  
Gendo looked at them both for a minute before he spoke again: "I have no time to waste on petulant children" He turned and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Hey, hold on a sec!" Touji shouted after him and stood up. Kensuke stood up as well. Rei remained silent through the whole ordeal.  
  
Gendo turned around and glared at him with his trademark 'turn them to stone' expression.  
  
"What did you say?" He asked in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Err" Touji's brave attitude vanished in a whiff of smoke.  
  
"We just wanted to know where Shinji is!" Kensuke butted in saving his friend.  
  
Gendo looked at them for a second further before he spoke: "He is with Major Katsuragi." With that he walked to the upper level of his house and left the boys alone with Rei again.  
  
"HE'S WITH MISATO!" They both shouted.  
  
A few minutes later as they got passed the shock, Touji spoke again: "Oh man, I wish I knew where she lived!"  
  
A quiet voice from behind startled them both.  
  
"I believe I can be of assistance." Rei spoke. They both gave her a questioning look.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Katsuragi household, Shinji and Asuka were enjoying a short break from their co-ordination training.  
  
"Like I said before, Angels aren't worth this much trouble." Asuka commented.  
  
"I'll say" Shinji replied, "But we're making good with the training. I'm sure we'll score 100 before the Angel can attack again"  
  
"Of course!" Asuka said with confidence and pride in her voice. "You're working with the Great Asuka Langley Sohruy!" She then flicks his forehead and says: "You should appreciate your good fortune!"  
  
Shinji responds by flicking her forehead in the same way she did his, and says: "And you should appreciate yours."  
  
She looks at him for a moment, anger appears evident in her eyes, but then, unexpectedly, she bursts out laughing.  
  
Shinji soon joins her. Misato walks in two the room and looks at the laughing teens. Soon they manage to get themselves under control and just stare at each other; dark blue meeting light blue, each smiling with content.  
  
Misato clears her throat: "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
Misato startles both Shinji and Asuka, but neither of them says anything.  
  
"Okay guys, time to get back to work." She tells them. They both sigh and proceed to the back of the living room where they can continue with their drills.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo 3, Touji and Kensuke, being led by Rei, are making their way towards the Katsuragi apartment.  
  
"Hold on a second Rei" Touji burst out. "Misato used to baby-sit you and Shinji?"  
  
"That is correct" Rei replies in her usual monotone voice.  
  
"So, that's how you know where she lives" Kensuke mused.  
  
"And that also explains why Misato and Shinji seem to be such good friends." Touji added.  
  
---  
  
Back in Misato's apartment, Shinji and Asuka are still practicing with their co-ordination drills, under the supervision of Misato. They had actually gone quite a way up from two days ago, and were currently synchronized in at 88%.  
  
---  
  
"We're almost there." Rei told the two boys as they neared a nice looking apartment complex.  
  
Suddenly, the trio spotted a brown haired pig tailed girl in their line of sight. She noticed them and waited for them to catch up.  
  
"Hello!" Hikari told them in a cheery voice as they got near enough.  
  
"Hey." Kensuke greeted.  
  
"h-Hi class rep." Touji said as his throat suddenly began to tighten.  
  
Kensuke saw his friend stutter and decided to do what he had done to him many times and smacked him on the back of the head. Touji was just about to hit him back when the class rep interrupted them by asking them a question.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" She asked  
  
Kensuke was just about to answer but Rei spoke first.  
  
"We have decided to pay Shinji a visit, and if you don't mind me asking, what is the purpose behind your presence in the area?"  
  
"As the class rep, it's my duty to make sure that students who are absent from school for extended periods of time are given their homework assignments," Hikari explained, "And since Asuka hasn't been in school for the past two days, I came here to pay her a visit."  
  
"She lives around here as well?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"That's what the address says" The class rep replied looking down at a little slip she held in her hand. "Lets go and check it out."  
  
The group made their way in to the apartment building and took the elevator to the 5th floor. Soon they arrived at a door labelled: 'Katsuragi Residence' The group was suspicious about this but rang the bell anyway.  
  
A few seconds later, Misato opened the door. Touji almost passed out but managed to pull himself together just in time.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Misato asked  
  
"Hi, we came to see Shinji/Asuka." Both Hikari and Kensuke spoke at the same time. Rei and Touji stood behind them not saying anything; Touji was clearly confused by the situation.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I guess you can come in and ask them yourselves." Misato stepped aside to let them enter. "Follow me!"  
  
The group followed Misato as she led them through the apartment towards the living room. "They're right though h-" she suddenly found herself un-able to say anything.  
  
Behind her, the group finally managed to get a glimpse at whatever it was that had silenced the major, and they all gasped at what they saw (With the exception of Rei, although she did look surprised).  
  
There, locked in a tight embrace, were Shinji and Asuka engaged in a passionate kiss. No one was able to say anything for a while, and it was clear that the two Pilots were so engaged in what they were doing they had not noticed the people that were now staring at them.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Misato, Touji, Kensuke and Hikari all shouted in unison. This finally got Shinji and Asuka's attention and they turned to the group that was now watching them with gaping eyes.  
  
"Err, hi guys." Shinji finally managed to speak out, still not letting go of Asuka as she hung on to him.  
  
---  
  
To be continued.  
  
Yep, that was the end of chapter 10. The next chapter will have the Angel battle in it, although I won't be the main focus.  
  
Laterz ;-) 


	11. In a literal sense

Yep, this is the chapter where the attack on the Angel takes place, but don't expect me to describe the battle in great detail. Anyway, for people who think that Asuka and Shinji got all romantic all too quick, allow me to explain that in this universe, Asuka never knew Kaji. And Shinji also has everything that he lacked in the real show. Arguably he is the perfect guy: kind and caring and also strong and heroic.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
Misato, Kensuke, Touji, Hikari and Rei stood dumbfounded at the scene of Shinji and Asuka embracing in such an affectionate way. However, Misato's mind managed to kick in eventually and she addressed the group.  
  
"Okay folks." She then started shoving everyone towards the exit, "Nothing to see here."  
  
After some complaints from Hikari, Misato finally managed to get rid of the visitors and then headed back towards the living room. Her eye twitched when she saw that Shinji and Asuka were kissing again.  
  
"That's enough the both of you!" She pulled them apart and continued shouting. "There's no time for this! The Angel will be attacking soon and you haven't even perfected your drills!"  
  
"But Misato," Asuka moaned, "We're both so tired."  
  
"Then go to sleep!"  
  
They were both taken aback by her outburst so they decided it would be best if they complied. The two Eva pilots made their way to their respective bedrooms and after saying goodnight; they retired to a night's sleep.  
  
---  
  
It was getting rather late, and Touji and Kensuke are on their way home. Hikari and Rei had split off from them a while back.  
  
"Touji, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"What?" He asks  
  
"Why the hell did you keep interrupting me when I was trying to talk to Rei?" Kensuke's impatience is apparent.  
  
"I was trying to save you from making yourself look like an idiot!" Touji blurted out  
  
"Trying to save me? Heck, you *made* me look like an idiot!"  
  
---  
  
Rei was nearing her house, but her mind was wondering elsewhere. She was thinking back to what she saw Shinji and Asuka doing. She had really been surprised to see them kissing.  
  
'I wonder what it's like' Rei mused to herself, as she entered her home.  
  
---  
  
*Next day*  
  
And thus begins the start of a new day, also, the last day of preparation for the oncoming Angel battle.  
  
Shinji wakes up and goes to the bathroom. After getting out he makes his way to the kitchen. There he sees Asuka making breakfast.  
  
"Hey Asuka."  
  
"Hi Shinji."  
  
"You're making breakfast?" He asks  
  
"Yeah, it was my turn to cook today" She finally turns away from her task to look at Shinji. "Shouldn't you get dressed?"  
  
"Huh?" He then realizes he's naked apart from a towel that's draped around his waist. "Oh yeah!" He smiled innocently. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
'He can be such an idiot.' Asuka mused to herself. 'But he's not like the other boys.'  
  
Misato walks in and sits down at the table. "Hello Asuka."  
  
"Good morning Misato, did you sleep well?" Asuka said as she continued cooking.  
  
"I'll sleep a lot better knowing that's we're ready for tomorrow" Misato began, "And at the moment, this just isn't the case."  
  
"Oh you worry too much" Asuka told her. "I'll beat that stupid Angel!" She stated boldly.  
  
"You and Shinji will beat this Angel, not you." Asuka doesn't reply to this.  
  
Shinji walks in to the kitchen dressed in regular jeans and a white jumper. He sits down and awaits the meal that Asuka's preparing.  
  
"Wow, that smells great!" He exclaimed. Just then, Asuka finished cooking and placed a plate in front of him. "What is it?" Shinji asks her.  
  
"A traditional German meal!" Asuka said proudly. "Sausages for breakfast." Shinji looked at the meal for a second before Asuka spoke up again. "C'mon, eat up!"  
  
"How?" Shinji asked as he noticed that there were no chopsticks on the table.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" With that Asuka ran off in to her room and returned several moments later carrying 3 sets of forks and knives. She then put down a meal for Misato and one for herself.  
  
Shinji wasn't sure what to do, so he just observed Asuka for a few minutes. Misato seemed to know how to use them, so she just ate her meal. Pretty soon Shinji had also mastered the elusive knife and fork, and began to enjoy the breakfast that Asuka had prepared. 'Very rich in taste.' he thought to himself.  
  
---  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
"Well Asuka, I have to hand it to you; that was pretty good" Misato admitted.  
  
"It's good to try something different." Shinji commented.  
  
"Why thank you. It's nice to see that you two finally admit to me being the best." Asuka told them. Shinji and Misato both shook their heads.  
  
"Okay guys, you can go and continue on with your training, I'll clear the table." Misato said. They both stood up and exited the kitchen.  
  
---  
  
Across town, in the Ikari residence, Rei was having a quiet breakfast with her adopted father and commander, Gendo Ikari.  
  
"So Rei, I heard you paid a visit to Major Katsuragi?" He asks her  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"So tell me; how is Shinji getting along with the pilot of Unit 02?"  
  
Rei choked on her toast. "Quite well." She coughed. "From what I can tell they're getting quite close."  
  
"Quite close?" Gendo raised an eyebrow  
  
"Close to achieving a perfect synchronization." Rei corrected herself.  
  
"Ah." Gendo understood.  
  
After this they both continued to eat in silence.  
  
---  
  
*Later*  
  
The day was coming to an end, but luckily, Shinji and Asuka had attained a perfect sync with each other. Knowing that the children had achieved all that was expected of them for the current time, Major Katsuragi had decided to go out for the night to catch up with Ritsuko. This of course, left Asuka and Shinji alone in the apartment.  
  
"So Shinji, we're on our own tonight huh?" Asuka asked him in a suggestive manner and then winked at him.  
  
"Yeah we are." He grinned. "Have you got something in mind?"  
  
"Unfortunately no" She sighed. "I'm far too tired so I'll call it a day."  
  
"Oh, okay." He sounded disappointed.  
  
"Good night Shinji."  
  
"Good night Asuka" With that she walked in to her room and quietly shut the door.  
  
Soon all the lights in the apartment were off, and Shinji lay down on his mat and began listening to his SDAT player. It was a present given to him by Rei for one of his past birthdays. He lay there as the minutes rolled by. Sleep was about to claim him when a door behind him opened. He pretended to be sleeping as Asuka made her way to the bathroom. Several moments later he heard water flushing and footsteps approaching. Shinji thought she would return to her room so he didn't move or open his eyes. That is, however, until he felt a weight settle on the sheet next to him. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that Asuka had come to sleep with him; he realized then, that she had been sleep walking. Out of respect for the girl he started getting up to find someplace else for the night, but just as he was about to stand he heard a soft whisper coming from Asuka.  
  
"m-mama" Tears began flooding out from her eyes, she was obviously recollecting some horrible memory in her dream.  
  
"Asuka" Shinji said softy and he knelt down and embraced the crying girl. She seemed to relax and became calmer.  
  
'I guess sleeping with her in a literal sense isn't wrong.' Shinji thought to himself as he lay back in bed. Asuka snuggled up against him and they both slept on, un-aware of the person who had quietly walked in on them.  
  
'These two are really pushing their luck' Misato thought to herself before she vanished in to her own room just as quietly as she had appeared.  
  
---  
  
*Next Day*  
  
"Okay you two, you know what you have to do!" Misato yelled through the comm.  
  
"This Angel won't know what hit it!" Asuka said aloud.  
  
"We'll be done in 72 seconds." Shinji stated calmly, greatly impressing the German red head.  
  
"Launch Units 01 and 02!" The voice of Misato Katsuragi was heard through all the speakers in the Eva cages.  
  
Both Evangelions were thrown upwards by the catapults and had soon cleared the surface and were soaring in to the air. They threw attack after attack at the Angel, all the time whilst dodging the attacks it threw at them. Asuka and Shinji piloted both of their Evas perfectly, each of them performing the same movements in perfect timing.  
  
Finally, after a mighty looking uppercut from both Evas, the Angel was back in its single form. It was time to end this battle. Both Evangelions leaped in to the air, and then homed down on the Angel, each Eva smashing it's heal in to each one of the Angel's cores as the downward kicks connected.  
  
The force from the impact propelled the Angel along with Unit 01 and 02 far away from the city, where high atop a mountain, the holy messenger exploded in a flash of white light, followed by a wall of flame that covered a large area.  
  
All that was left of the mountain was a large crater, in the middle of which, lay both of the Evangelions, one on top of the other.  
  
Shinji could be seen scrambling out of his entry plug when a ringing noise caught his attention. He saw a light flashing on his Eva's leg, and after pressing a button a phone emerged. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing on top of my Eva?!" Shouted an angry Asuka over the line.  
  
"Yours is on top of mine" Shinji replied finding it hard to keep his voice quiet.  
  
Asuka looked around and after realizing he was right, shouted in to the phone again: "That's not the point! You were the one who lost your timing first!"  
  
"That's enough the both of you!" A third voice cut in to their conversation. It was that of Misato Katsuragi. "If you both shut up now, I might decide to over-look the fact that you both slept together last night!"  
  
Shinji and Asuka became very quiet at this and put the phone down. They sighed and sat down on their Evas, awaiting their pick up. What each of them failed to see was that the other was smiling.  
  
So far had been a pretty good day.  
  
---  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter, to tell you the truth; I thought it was pretty dry. Anyway, it won't be too long till the next one. I need some nice reviews to boost my moral though ;-)  
  
Laterz. 


	12. Give you a chance

Yes, the next chapter has come.  
  
There are some things, which really piss me off. (Excuse my language). This message goes out to all those Authors who think it's all right to start a story, and then just leave it. Frankly, I've seen enough of them, and I'm not happy. Get your damn acts together people!  
  
Anyway, I pride myself on the fact that I always act on the feedback I receive. Any suggestions or improvements anyone has in mind would be greatly appreciated. Since I'm going to be working on this story for quite a long time, I'd like to make it in to something most people can enjoy. Also for all you Shinji/Asuka fans, the real stuff hasn't happened yet; it's all been foreplay up to this part. And now, without further ado.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
After the battle, Shinji had moved out of Misato's apartment again, and Asuka was already beginning to miss him. 'It's so damn boring without him' she thought, as she emerged from the bathroom after her morning shower. After she got dressed in her room she went in to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah! Take that!" Misato was playing around with figures of Shinji, Eva Unit 01 and the 3rd Angel. "You're no match for me!"  
  
Asuka sweat dropped at the sight of her supposed guarding deeply enthralled by some action figures.  
  
"Good morning Misato" Asuka said from the doorway to kitchen.  
  
Misato quickly tried to hide the toys behind her back as she turned to face Asuka.  
  
"To you too Asuka" She smiled innocently. "I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"Oh it's okay." Asuka grinned in an evil manner. "Practicing some new battle strategies?"  
  
Misato paled and Asuka burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Misato snapped. Asuka calmed a bit and then sat down at the table.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Misato spoke again. "You and Shinji are up for the next media conference."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The public is very interested in the Evas and NERV." Misato continued. "You two will answer some questions for the media and such. We need all the publicity we can get."  
  
Asuka was thrilled with the news. 'Now everyone will know that I'm the best pilot!' she thought happily to herself. 'And Shinji will be there too!'  
  
---  
  
*NERV central*  
  
"Shinji, Pilot Sohruy, as you know by now, you've both been selected for the media conference today." Commander Ikari explained. "As representatives of NERV, I'm sure you know that it is very important to show proper conduct."  
  
Gendo motioned for one of his personnel to come forward. The man gave Asuka and Shinji the official NERV attire.  
  
"I also expect you both to be on your best behaviour." Gendo continued. "Get dressed and come back here to await your escort."  
  
Gendo exited and left the two pilots alone.  
  
"So Shinji," Asuka nudged him on the side. "Are you excited about this?"  
  
"Not really." He replied lazily. "This isn't the first time I've done this."  
  
She was surprised at this.  
  
"All the fame is starting to get to me." He spoke again. "To tell you the truth, I'm not a big attention seeker."  
  
She sighed. "I guess we better get going then."  
  
The two departed to change in to their issued uniforms.  
  
---  
  
*Conference Hall*  
  
"All stand. The representatives of NERV are now arriving" Spoke the commentator.  
  
All eyes in the room turned towards one of the doors that now opened. Two security guards stepped through, followed by the two pilots, who were in turn followed by another two security personnel. The male pilot motioned to two of them and they each took positions beside each door. He then approached the podium.  
  
"Pilot of Evangelion unit 01: Lieutenant Shinji Ikari!" The commentator spoke out. Everyone in the room was hushed at this revelation.  
  
"Good evening, I'm here to answer any of the questions that you might have." Shinji spoke in a business like manner.  
  
Shinji really wasn't enjoying all the camera flashes. They hurt his eyes. A man with his hand up caught his attention and Shinji pointed to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The footage from the battle, which was incredible I must add, confirmed the existence of a third Evangelion unit, which battled alongside your very own. Can you give us some information regarding that?"  
  
Shinji took a deep breath.  
  
"The Red Evangelion you saw was the production model, unit 02. It is the latest addition to Tokyo 3 Evangelion fighting force, and is piloted by Asuka Langley Sohruy."  
  
Shinji then motioned his hand to the girl with flowing red hair that sat at a chair on the side and regarded him with interest. Realizing he was calling her up she made her way to him.  
  
"As you've all seen," Shinji continued speaking, now with Asuka at his side. "The latest victory was only achieved because of the effort we put in as a team. The collaboration between pilots is what will ensure our victory in the upcoming battles."  
  
"Is it my turn yet?" She whispered to Shinji.  
  
"Feel free to take over" He replied quietly.  
  
"You're not half bad at this Shinji."  
  
"I've had practiced." He quietly told her as he passed her and got off the stage to go to the chair she had previously sat on.  
  
Asuka took over answering the questions, and the meeting was soon over. Both pilots exited the building and made their way in to the NERV car that awaited them outside.  
  
---  
  
Shinji and Asuka sat silently as the car drove to its destination. Asuka was just happy that the public would now recognise her. Secretly she was hoping that they'd make her in to an action figure as well.  
  
Whilst passing by a hilly area, a thought suddenly came to Shinji and he told the driver to pull over. He then told Asuka to follow him as he exited the car and made his way up the hill. The timing was perfect, as the sun was just beginning to set.  
  
Shinji motioned for Asuka to sit on the grass next to him, and when she did, they both remained silent for a few minutes and watched the city as it bathed in the golden orange light coming from the sun.  
  
"It's a beautiful sight Shinji." Asuka finally said. "I'd never have figured you for the romantic type."  
  
"Me neither." He admitted. "Asuka, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
She turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm not the type of person that can ignore his feelings." Shinji continued. "And I feel like I have to tell you this."  
  
Asuka was very interested in what he had to say.  
  
"You're different from everyone else I know. You're stronger." Asuka continued to watch him as he spoke. "And we can relate to one another in a way that no one else can." He turned and his eyes met hers. They were full of a strong resolve. "Asuka, what I'm trying to say is- mmph"  
  
He couldn't finish what he was saying. Asuka had effectively silenced him with a kiss. One that started off slow, but transcended in to one that conveyed all the emotion the two pilots were feeling. She finally pulled away ending the kiss. Her eyes remained closed for a few moments.  
  
"Shinji, I can say the exact same about you." She grabbed hold of his hand and held it tight. "You aren't like the other people I've met. I promised myself long ago that I'd let no one get close to me." Shinji squeezed her hand in return as it started to shake; however tears never came.  
  
"It's alright." Shinji assured her.  
  
"Shinji, when I'm with you I feel safer." She looked down at his hand as she held it tight. "I'm willing to give you a chance, to let you in to my heart."  
  
He smiled at her, and leaned down and embraced her. They stayed together for a long time, but decided it would be best if they got home. They walked back to the car, the driver had been ordered to wait for them, and rode back to HQ.  
  
---  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okay folks, that's it or this chapter, slightly shorter then the last. Anyway, I've tried to keep a balance between comedy, drama and an advancing story. Hope I've succeeded. You can look forward to the next chapter; it will probably be the best one so far.  
  
Laterz. 


	13. Doubts

Poor Pen Pen was left out. Today however, revenge will be at hand! I've got a complaint saying that Shinji wouldn't be making more money then Misato as Lieutenant, that's true, but he's an Eva pilot as well. As for me reviewing my own story, you have my idiot brother to thank for that. _  
  
Chapter 13  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
*NERV HQ*  
  
"Hey guys" Misato greeted Shinji and Asuka as they entered her office. "You kids are free to go home." She looked back down at the paperwork she was doing. "Sorry I can't give you a ride Asuka, I've got lots of work to finish."  
  
"It's alright, well, I'll see you later." The pilots left the office.  
  
---  
  
Both were walking down one of NERV's many corridors, making their way towards the exit, Shinji was about to speak but another voice interrupted him.  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, please report to the Commander's office."  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, please report to the Commander's office."  
  
Shinji ignored it and instead spoke to his companion. "Asuka, since it's Saturday today, I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner together?" He looked uneasily at her.  
  
"So it's official?" She asked him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're going out!" She leaped up and hugged him.  
  
Shinji was taken aback. "Err, yeah!"  
  
"Lieutenant Ikari, please report to the Commander's office." The speakers interrupted them again.  
  
Asuka let go of Shinji and smiled at him. "You'd better get going."  
  
They both started walking away in opposite directions, but then Shinji turned to Asuka and shouted after her. "I'll call you later, Okay?"  
  
She just waved back without turning and disappeared around a corner.  
  
---  
  
*Office of Gendo Ikari*  
  
Shinji walks in and approaches Gendo's desk. He then stands to attention.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. I want to know about you relationship with the Second Child."  
  
"With all due respect, Sir, I see no problem in what I'm doing."  
  
Gendo didn't look happy. "You know about our scenario. I don't want it tempered with!"  
  
"Permission to speak freely?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"I'm starting to have doubts." Shinji said solemnly.  
  
"NO!" Gendo looked furious. "You will not have doubts about what we're trying to achieve!" He continued to shout. "The scenario is perfect! You of all people should appreciate the sacrifices we've made for this!"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Humanity must evolve" Shinji stated quietly to himself.  
  
"That's right." Gendo said somewhat satisfied. "You're dismissed Lieutenant, I hope we don't have a conversation like this again."  
  
"Yeah" Shinji said quietly as he turned towards the door and left.  
  
After he exited, the commander turned to the monitor on his desk, and after inputting some commands; he established a communication link with the Section 2 chief.  
  
"Yes commander?" The man spoke.  
  
"All surveillance reports on the Third Child; Lieutenant Shinji Ikari, will from now on be sent directly to me, is this understood?  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
Gendo terminated the link and relaxed against his chair. 'We're too close to our goal, Shinji. It's too late to turn back.' He thought to himself.  
  
---  
  
*Katsuragi residence*  
  
Asuka was lying on the couch watching TV. 'Sure has been quiet around here lately' she though to herself. Pen Pen walked by looking smug for some reason. 'I wonder what he's been up to'  
  
'That will teach them to ignore me!' Pen Pen thought to himself as he entered his fridge.  
  
---  
  
*Ikari residence*  
  
"I'm home!" Shinji walks in to his house, and after kicking his shoes off he goes in to the living room to find Rei quietly reading a book. 'The Human Interaction'  
  
"Hello Rei, what have you got there?"  
  
"It is a book." She stated simply.  
  
Shinji sweat dropped. "Ugh, never mind." An exasperated Shinji walks in to his room where he picked up his phone and dials a number.  
  
---  
  
*Katsuragi residence*  
  
The phone rings and Asuka goes over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The person on the line speaks.  
  
"Oh hi Shinji!"  
  
She listens for a bit.  
  
"Okay, that sounds good. At eight?"  
  
She listens again.  
  
"I'll wear the dress you bought me!"  
  
The voice on the other line agrees to this and says goodbye.  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
She puts the receiver down and goes back in to the living room to watch some TV. What she didn't notice was the warm water penguin who had listened in to her conversation. What was even stranger was the evil grin that had somehow formed on his beak.  
  
---  
  
*Ikari Residence*  
  
Shinji walks back in to the living room and sits next to Rei on the couch.  
  
"So Rei, what happened in school while I was gone?"  
  
"The teacher continued to re-account stories of his pre-Second Impact childhood."  
  
"That it?" Asked Shinji.  
  
"That is all" she affirmed.  
  
Shinji shook his head, 'I should have known'  
  
It was a couple of hours before his date with Asuka, so he watched TV quietly as Rei read her book.  
  
---  
  
*Later, in the Katsuragi Residence*  
  
"I'm home!" Misato made her entrance in to her apartment.  
  
Asuka, who had fallen in to a slumber on the couch suddenly awoke. She franticly searched for a clock to see what the time was.  
  
"7.21" She relaxed. "Phew, I still have time."  
  
"Time for what?" Misato asked as she walked in to the living room.  
  
"Time to get ready for my date!" Asuka stated proudly.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Misato asked. 'Lucky my ass' she thought.  
  
"You'll see when he gets here." Asuka said as she made her way out of the living room and in to her bedroom.  
  
Misato watched the young girl as she entered her room, and then watched as she ran out screaming.  
  
"MISATO! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
'Oh boy,' Misato thought to herself as she walked towards Asuka's bedroom. "What's the problem now As-"  
  
She didn't have to finish that sentence, because the reason for Asuka's explosion was standing right before her---in peaces.  
  
"WHO DID THIS!?" Asuka demanded whilst waving at the remnants of the red dress that Shinji had bought her. Who-ever had done this sure knew how to cut it up in such a way that it would never be repaired.  
  
"Asuka, I have no idea how that could have happened." Misato admitted.  
  
"There's no one else who could have done this! You're the only person who-- " Asuka suddenly stopped. She suddenly remembered that there was another occupant of the apartment. She remembered how the penguin was looking smug for some unknown reason earlier today. "Pen Pen!" She screamed.  
  
Before Misato could stop her, Asuka had run in to the kitchen, grabbed a large cooking knife, and proceeded to try and rip the door off Pen Pen's fridge. Before any real damage could have been done to the brave but stupid penguin, the doorbell rang, effectively putting an end to the events unfolding in the apartment.  
  
Asuka glanced over at the clock on the wall.  
  
"7.58"  
  
Shinji had arrived.  
  
---  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hmmm, it's not looking good for Pen Pen. Could Shinji and the commander be in to the whole 3rd Impact thing together? You'll have to wait and see. Anyway, updates will slow down from now on. Something's popped up and will require a lot of my time. You won't have to wait long for the next chapter though.  
  
Laterz 


	14. Date's off

This story sure is taking a strange twist. From a certain perspective, it would seem that I've made Shinji in to a bad guy.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
---Fan Fiction---  
  
'I wonder what the hold up is' Shinji thought to himself as he waited outside Misato's apartment for someone to open the door.  
  
---  
  
*Inside the apartment*  
  
"Misato, go open the door while I gut this little brat!" Asuka shouted, wielding the large kitchen knife.  
  
"Asuka, calm down!" Misato shouted.  
  
Asuka had ripped the door off Pen Pen's fridge; the penguin in question was currently hiding behind Misato.  
  
"Misato, please step aside." Asuka said calmly.  
  
"I'm not going to let you cut him open!" Misato stood in defence of the foolish penguin.  
  
Another ring of the doorbell was heard.  
  
"Fine!" Asuka shouted. "We'll finish this later!" She shot Pen Pen a look that spoke: You're lucky for now you stupid bird, but when Misato goes away you'll wish you'd never been hatched!  
  
Misato watched as Asuka went to get the door. She sighed in relief, as her beloved Pen Pen was safe---at least for now.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself in to Pen Pen?" Misato asked him. Pen Pen was beginning to fear that destroying Asuka's new dress might not have been as good an idea as he had originally thought.  
  
---  
  
Shinji was just about to ring the doorbell a third time, when the door opened revealing an angry looking Asuka. When she looked at him her expression softened.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Shinji. "What was all that shouting?"  
  
Asuka was considering her options, and she chose to tell him what happened.  
  
"Shinji, you know that dress you bought me?" She asked rhetorically.  
  
"The one I spent a fortune on?" This didn't make her feel any better. "Sure I do!" He replied somewhat cheerfully, however, his expression darkened when he saw the guilty look on Asuka's face.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked again. "How come you're not ready?"  
  
"I think you should come in and have a look yourself." She told him.  
  
Asuka led Shinji in to her room and showed him the dress. She then explained who had done this.  
  
Shinji seemed awfully calm. He then chose to speak.  
  
"Asuka?"  
  
"Yes Shinji?"  
  
"Have you ever eaten Penguin before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither have I" He replied. "But I think it's about time I learned how to cook it."  
  
---  
  
Misato, who had listened to their brief conversation, suddenly grabbed Pen Pen and ran out of the apartment.  
  
---  
  
*In Misato's car*  
  
"You're off to the animal sanctuary until things cool off" She said to her pet penguin.  
  
---  
  
*Back in the apartment*  
  
"I wonder where they went off to." Asuka said as she and Shinji surveyed the empty apartment.  
  
Shinji fell down on the couch exasperated.  
  
"Two month's pay." He said bitterly. "Down the drain!"  
  
Asuka sat next to him.  
  
"Oh, don't look so down. It could have been much worse." She assured.  
  
"No, actually, that's about as bad as it can get."  
  
"Maybe I can take your mind off it." She whispered seductively, as she leaned towards him and kissed him passionately.  
  
'Maybe I ought to thank Pen Pen' Shinji thought to himself as he returned the kiss.  
  
---  
  
*Many minutes later*  
  
The kiss finally came to an end. Both teens cursed their need for air.  
  
"So, I guess the date's off?" Shinji asked.  
  
"It seems so." Asuka said. "But I'm happy staying here." She snuggled up against him.  
  
Shinji put an arm around Asuka. 'It can't get better then this' he though to himself as he turned the TV on using the Remote.  
  
"Hey look, our Media conference is on!" Asuka said excitedly.  
  
They both watched as Shinji came up and answered a few questions. Now came Asuka's turn.  
  
"Brilliant!" She said. "Now everyone in this city will get to know me!"  
  
Just before the Asuka on TV began speaking, the program was cut off by a special announcement.  
  
"We interrupt the current program, with this newly scheduled show!" Some funky music came on as a strange anime began playing.  
  
Shinji looked at the Asuka sitting next to him. She was getting red with anger. The steam he imagined seeing coming from her ears the last time she was enraged was real this time.  
  
"AAARRGH!" She screamed. "THEY CUT ME OFF!  
  
"Hey, I heard about this." Shinji said while surveying the TV. "It's that new show: 'Tenchi through Time'!"  
  
Asuka directed a dual verbal assault towards the TV and Shinji.  
  
---  
  
*Later*  
  
Asuka and Shinji lay in each other's embrace on the couch. The TV was now resting somewhere on the streets of Tokyo 3, as Asuka had decided to throw it out of the window.  
  
Shinji decided that it was his time to leave, so he grudgingly let go of Asuka and stood up.  
  
"I better get going." He told her.  
  
Asuka gave him a puppy dog look, and he almost decided on remaining here. He remembered, however, that a very angry father was waiting for him at home.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't stay"  
  
"Can we see each other tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have some things to do." He regretted saying. "I guess we'll have to wait till Monday at school."  
  
Asuka sighed, clearly disappointed.  
  
"Well, bye!" Shinji said as he led himself out of the apartment.  
  
'I'll miss him' She though to herself now that she was alone in the apartment. 'At least I can look forward to school now.' She smiled at the thought.  
  
---  
  
To be continued.  
  
Yeah, it's getting a bit mushy, but this is just a break till the next chapter. Hmm, that was shorter then my usual updates.  
  
Volcanic Panic will grip everyone as they assault the next Angel. What kind of Danger will Asuka face on her first official solo mission? Will Shinji be willing to risk sacrificing his precious scenario to save her?  
  
Stay Tuned to Find Out! 


	15. Too close for comfort

This chapter will be darker. It will hopefully give us a new perspective of some of the characters.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
Deep in Central Dogma, two dark figures loom within a hidden chamber. They both converse in a quiet and calm manner. The object of their discussion stands before them.  
  
"So, we have finally obtained the last component of our plan." Said the taller of the two figures.  
  
The shorter remained silent.  
  
"You have nothing to say?"  
  
"I expected more from the legendary first messenger."  
  
"Oh, have no doubt about it. This is Adam. The first human." The taller figure decided to shift the conversation. "Keep in mind, the other angels still pose a threat."  
  
"That's where I come in."  
  
"You seem confident." The taller man smirked before speaking again. "What do you think about the up-coming cross synchronization tests?"  
  
"Waste of time. Unit 01 will only synchronize with me."  
  
"We shall see."  
  
The taller of the two figures departed. The glasses the man wore reflected the dim light as he exited through the door. The smaller figure followed soon after.  
  
---  
  
Shinji Ikari was making his way out of Central Dogma when he spotted a man, who quite frankly shouldn't be there, sneaking around. Keeping himself concealed, the young Evangelion pilot reached for his phone.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Shinji Ikari. I have spotted an intruder in Central Dogma on level C 13, making his way past corridor B."  
  
"Sir! Two units are proceeding to the issued location!" The man on the line informed him.  
  
---  
  
The man was stealthily making his way through Central Dogma, still un-aware that he had been detected. He approached a large door, but before he could slide the card key through the lock, the sound of a loaded gun clicking stopped his movement.  
  
"What do we have here?"  
  
The man slowly turned to the direction the voice had come from. He was surprised to see the famous Third Child standing behind him. The man also saw that he had two security guards to accompany him; each with their automatic weapons pointed at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Shinji asked him. Shinji noticed that the man was quite tall for someone with Japanese origin. He also noticed the man's messy hairstyle and unshaved stubble.  
  
"You can call me Kaji." The man replied.  
  
"You're the one that delivered Adam?"  
  
The guards looked at each other, not really knowing what Shinji was talking about.  
  
"You surprise me mister Ikari. I was not under the impression that low ranked lieutenants were informed about the inner workings of NERV." Kaji stated calmly.  
  
"My authority stretches beyond my rank."  
  
"Yes, after all, only 2 other people besides yourself posses Alpha level clearance." Kaji informed him.  
  
"And how would you know that?" Shinji questioned him.  
  
Kaji didn't reply.  
  
"Well, it seems we've caught ourselves a government spy." Shinji said aloud to both of the guards.  
  
Kaji smirked at this.  
  
"I hope you've got more to show for yourself, other then that cocky attitude." Shinji spoke to the man.  
  
He then turned to the guards. "Escort mister Kaji here to Cell Block 5. Also, inform the commander of his capture. He might just have a use for him."  
  
The guards both nodded and shoved the man down the corridor, away from the door he had come close to opening,  
  
'He came too close.' Shinji thought to himself. 'Far too close.'  
  
---  
  
*Monday Morning*  
  
"Hey Shin-man!" Kensuke greeted Shinji when he and Rei walked in to the classroom.  
  
"Hi Kensuke" Shinji replied as he took his usual seat.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" Kensuke asked him. "Me and Touji tried to phone you but no one answered."  
  
"NERV" Shinji replied.  
  
"You've been spending a lot more time there lately." Kensuke said.  
  
"It's my Job, Kensuke. I've got no other choice." Shinji told him.  
  
Kensuke was about to reply but before he could, Shinji stood up and walked to the front of the class. He then noticed that Asuka had arrived.  
  
There, right in front of everyone Shinji pulled her in to fiery kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around him and returning it.  
  
Everyone in the class stared at the scene of Shinji, most sought after guy in school, kissing Asuka.  
  
The two finally broke the kiss, but Asuka didn't let go of him just yet. She shot a small glance at the class and then whispered in to his ear.  
  
"I think they're jealous."  
  
Most of the girls in the class were thinking along the lines of: 'No way! How come she gets him?'  
  
"Let them be." Shinji told her. "I missed you far too much."  
  
Asuka smiled and let go of him as they decided it was time to take their seats.  
  
Touji entered the class and saw the weird looks on everyone's faces. He then walked up to Shinji.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"No idea." Shinji replied with a small smile. Asuka smiled as well.  
  
Touji raised an eyebrow. "What-ever." He said as he took his seat behind Kensuke.  
  
The sensei soon arrived and began talking to the class.  
  
"The school has organized a scuba diving expedition."  
  
The class cheered.  
  
Shinji wasn't really paying attention as the sensei explained the details, because he already knew he wouldn't be going. Suddenly a message flashed on his laptop.  
  
'Why so gloomy, Shinji? Aren't you excited about the trip?' - Asuka  
  
Shinji began typing his reply.  
  
'I hate to break it to you, but neither of us are going.' - Shinji  
  
'What?! How come?' - Asuka  
  
'We pilot the Eva. So we're stuck on permanent standby.' - Shinji  
  
'This blows!' - Asuka  
  
Before any further messages could be sent, the ringing of 3 mobile phones interrupted the class. The peculiar thing was; the Angel sirens hadn't gone off.  
  
After answering the calls, the three Evangelion pilots made their way out of the class and towards NERV HQ.  
  
The class continued on as normal, albeit, curious as to what was happening.  
  
---  
  
*NERV HQ*  
  
Misato had just finished briefing the pilots on the situation.  
  
"What do you mean you've found an Angel?" Asuka demanded with a somewhat annoyed tone.  
  
"Exactly that" replied Misato. "As you can see from these images," She pointed to a large screen in the room. "The Angel appears to be in a dormant larval state."  
  
"Are you suggesting we launch an offensive?" Shinji queered.  
  
"In a way." Misato paused for a second. "We want you to capture it."  
  
"What?" All three pilots said in unison.  
  
"Misato, far it be from me to doubt you judgement," Shinji began, "But how are we meant to retrieve an Angel, located in a volcano, under millions of tons of hot magma?"  
  
"When under the protection of the type 'D' equipment, an Eva will receive no damage." Misato informed the pilots.  
  
"Exactly how do we go about doing this?" Surprisingly it was Rei who asked the question.  
  
"The operation is quite simple really." Misato replied lightly. "The Eva equipped with the type D equipment will dive in to the volcano, and capture the Angel using a special containment cage."  
  
"Just capture it that easily?" Shinji asked.  
  
"As I said before," Misato explained, "the angel is in its larval form, and at the present time, it is in a state of hibernation."  
  
"You said Eva." Asuka questioned Misato. "Does that mean that this is a solo mission?"  
  
"Yes it does." Misato replied more seriously this time. "I'm hoping one of you will volunteer."  
  
"Then I guess I'll do it!" Asuka stated boldly. "After all, I am the best pilot."  
  
"No one doubts you Asuka." Shinji said quietly.  
  
"You are aware of the dangers. This mission is not going to be easy." Misato told her.  
  
"What good is it for me to give up?" Asuka said impatiently.  
  
"Very well." Misato stated finally. "Asuka will be deployed in to the volcano, Shinji and Rei will provide back up on the outside if the Angel somehow escapes."  
  
"Understood!" All three pilots said in unison once again.  
  
"Asuka, go and see Ritsuko. She'll give you the special plug-suit needed for this mission." Misato told her as she walked out of the briefing room.  
  
Just as Asuka was about to leave to find Ritsuko, a hand grabbed hold of her shoulder and held her in place. She turned and came face to face with Shinji.  
  
"You be careful." He sounded concerned.  
  
She smiled reassuringly. Shinji gave her a short hug and then spoke again.  
  
"I'm planning to take you to a special place I know about after this is over. It will make up for our ruined date."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said softly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. They both smiled and then Shinji took a step back.  
  
"You'd better get going." He chuckled slightly as he said it; remember that it was Asuka who had told him that very same thing on a previous occasion.  
  
Without saying anything else, she departed leaving Shinji alone. He let out a sigh before he decided it was time for him to leave as well. Rei had watched the encounter quietly with a small smile gracing her features.  
  
---  
  
*Inside Eva 01's entry plug"  
  
Shinji was thinking back to Asuka's reaction to the D type equipment on her Eva, and even more, her reaction to the new plug suit. He smiled at the thought.  
  
---  
  
*Inside the volcano*  
  
"Depth is 500-520-540" One of the techs spoke through the radio informing everyone of the changes in depth as Asuka dove deeper in to the volcano.  
  
"Asuka, do you see anything yet?" Misato asked her through the comm.  
  
"No. The visibility is so poor I can barely see 10 meters in front." Asuka replied annoyed.  
  
---  
  
*Inside the temporary command centre*  
  
"Why hasn't she made contact with the Angel yet?" Misato asked Ritsuko  
  
"It appears that its depth has changed." Ritsuko replied. She then looked at the monitor. Asuka's depth was nearing the 800 mark. "We might have to abort if we don't make contact with it soon."  
  
"Damn it"  
  
---  
  
*Inside the volcano*  
  
"Damn! It's so hot in here!" Asuka complained.  
  
"Do you see anything yet?" Misato questioned her.  
  
"No! If I saw something I'd tell you!" Asuka shouted in aggravation.  
  
"Depth is reaching 1200." One of the techs stated.  
  
"Asuka, I think you should pull out." Shinji's voice cut in to the radio sounding worried.  
  
"Depth is reaching maximum safety limit." The tech informed everyone.  
  
"Okay, that's it. Abort the operation!" Misato ordered.  
  
"Wait!" Asuka suddenly interrupted. "I can see it!"  
  
"Okay!" Misato told her. "Approach the target and initiate the capture process." She ordered.  
  
"Roger"  
  
Asuka's Evangelion slowly made its approach towards the sleeping Angel. With precision, Asuka willed the Evangelion and it raised the containment cage and engaged the force field around the Angel.  
  
"Capture complete." She informed.  
  
Shinji sighed in relief.  
  
"Good work Asuka." Misato told her. "Okay, start the ascent. Let's get her out of there."  
  
The cables attached to the Evangelion suddenly began to pull upwards, and slowly but surely, Unit 02 began to ascend, with its new cargo stored safely in the containment cage.  
  
---  
  
*Inside the temporary command centre*  
  
"Well, that was easier then I thought it would be." Misato said to Ritsuko.  
  
"Yeah, but if the Angel had been any deeper in to the volcano we would have had to abort," Ritsuko reminded Misato.  
  
"Let's be glad it's over." Misato said simply. "What's the status of Unit 02?" She asked one of the techs looking at the readings from the mission.  
  
"Unit 02 is currently at a depth of 740." He replied.  
  
All was looking good, but the calm mood was interrupted by the alarms that suddenly went off.  
  
---  
  
To be continued.  
  
Okay, sorry for the delay people.  
  
I must say though, I'm not sure about this chapter. I really want some feedback from anyone that reads it regarding the way Shinji acted at the start. Does anyone think it's weird or it went too far?  
  
Anyway, I don't know when chapter 16 will be done but it might take a while because I'm heading out to London for a few days.  
  
Laterz. 


	16. Volcanic Panic

This has been a very long delay in comparison to the other updates I have given to this story. I am sorry about this. It will be a while before I get back in the flow of things so expect a drop with the quality of the chapters, bah.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
*Temporary command centre*  
  
"What is going on?!" Shouted Misato  
  
"The Angel!" Ritsuko exclaimed, "Its evolving beyond it's larval state!"  
  
"Can we contain it?" Misato asked her hurriedly  
  
---  
  
Inside the volcano, Unit 02 was having difficulty holding on to the cage.  
  
"Misato, what's happening?!" She shouted in to the comm.  
  
Before anyone could reply, the Angel burst through the containment cage as it's size increased and it was no longer able to hold it. As soon as it was free it swam out of sight somewhere in the volcano.  
  
Misato's voice finally came through the comm.: "Asuka, abort the mission, prepare for combat."  
  
Unit 2 immediately through away what remained of the broken cage and engaged it's progressive knife.  
  
---  
  
*Unit 01's entry plug*  
  
'Oh no' Shinji thought to himself as he feared for the worst. 'Asuka!'  
  
---  
  
Everything was happening so fast. The Angel's strikes upon unit 02 continued, one after another from all direction. Because of the D type equipment on her Eva, Asuka was having difficulty keeping up with the Angel, which seemed to have no trouble with swimming around in the hot magma.  
  
"Unit 02 has dropped its progressive knife!" Misato shouted through the comm.  
  
Shinji didn't need to hear any orders; he simply engaged his own blade and threw it down in to the volcano, where Unit 02 will be able to make use of it.  
  
---  
  
*Inside the temporary command centre*  
  
"Hmmm, our analysis confirms that the Angel's body structure allows it to sustain itself in an environment of great heat and pressure." Ritsuko informed Misato.  
  
"And exactly how does this help us in any way?" Misato questioned her, aggravated as she watched the fight Asuka was having with the Angel through a small view screen.  
  
"Jeez Misato, try thinking back to our Physics classes." Ritsuko told her sarcastically.  
  
"If you have a plan hurry up and tell me!" Before Ritsuko could reply to the angered Misato, Shinji cut in with a transmission from Unit 01.  
  
"I think I know where you're heading with this." He said. "Are you suggesting we make use of some form of thermal expansion?"  
  
"See, even Shinji figured it out." Ritsuko said slyly.  
  
"This is no time for Joking!" both Shinji and Misato shouted at the Doctor, who quickly re-composed herself.  
  
"Look at the coolant pipes connected to Unit 02." Ritsuko told them. "Asuka could use those!"  
  
"Did you hear that Asuka?" Misato asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She assured them.  
  
---  
  
*Inside the volcano*  
  
'Now, I just have to wait for my chance.' Asuka thought to herself with a smirk.  
  
The Angel hit her from behind again, but the D type suit held together. In- fact, her Eva had not yet received any damage.  
  
It seemed apparent that the Angel was getting annoyed, as it went for a full frontal assault towards Unit 02.  
  
"That's it." Asuka whispered to herself triumphantly.  
  
Even though her Eva's speed greatly suffered because of the D type equipment installed, Asuka still managed to grab hold of the Angel before it made contact with her Eva. Using unit 01's progressive Knife, Asuka managed to pierce a hole through the Angels' tough skin. Quickly ripping one of the pipes free of her Eva, she quickly shoved it in to the slit in the Angel's armour.  
  
"Transfer all the coolant to pipe number 4!" Asuka shouted.  
  
Immediately, the Angel's body began to fill with the cold fluid that flowed through the pipe. It soon gave off a mortified Shriek as it began to dissolve. With its defeat imminent, the Holy Messenger threw one last strike in desperation, cutting the restraints that kept hold of Unit 02.  
  
The Angel was defeated, but with no lines to hold Unit 02, the Eva began to sink to its doom, deeper in to Volcano.  
  
"I've done it." Asuka told herself. "But it seems like this is the end." She smiled as she looked up. "I'm sorry Shinji, I guess I couldn't keep my promise."  
  
Before her Eva could sink any further, a hand quickly grabbed hold of it and held it in place. Asuka looked up and saw two eyes glowing within the volcano.  
  
"Shinji?" She looked surprised but then smiled. "You show-off."  
  
Unit 01 held Unit 02 tightly as the cable pulled them up slowly.  
  
---  
  
To be continued.  
  
I'm sorry this was a crap chapter. I just had to get this damn battle out of the way. The next one will be better and longer I promise. You won't have to wait as long either. 


	17. Where loyalties lie

Hey people! It's that time again!  
  
Looking back I've realized that the title I used for the previous chapter was the title of an episode from the embarrassing show Pokemon. Oh well, Pokemon can rot in hell!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
---  
  
Deep within NERV HQ, Shinji Ikari stood before his father in a darkened office. Gendo surveyed him through his glasses, an evident irate expression on his face.  
  
"When exactly," Gendo began talking, "did your actions seem like a good idea?"  
  
Shinji didn't answer this obviously rhetorical question.  
  
"I thought I had made myself clear." Gendo spoke again. "You are aware of how important Unit 01 is to the scenario?"  
  
"Yes, I am fully aware."  
  
"If you are so fully aware, then why did you commit to actions that could have potentially led to its destruction?" Gendo pressed on.  
  
"I saw them as the only way to insure the survival of Unit 02 and it's pilot." Shinji replied, somewhat confidently.  
  
"Unit 02 and it's pilot are not featured in to our scenario." Gendo stated coldly. "Their survival is irrelevant."  
  
The commander knew he had struck Shinji in the right place, as his son cringed at what he said. Shinji looked it his father with growing anger; Gendo on the other hand was on the verge of a sardonic smile.  
  
"It would appear," Gendo, continued, "that your attachment with Pilot Sohruy has affected your judgement."  
  
"I do not regret what I did." Shinji said sounding sure of himself.  
  
"Well, perhaps there is something we can do about this." Gendo said with an evil smirk.  
  
"What would that be?" Despite his expression of calm, Shinji was worried about the prospects of his relationship with Asuka if his father decided to intervene.  
  
"Nothing too drastic." Gendo assured him as he smiled. "Please hand me your security card."  
  
Shinji did as he was told and handed the security card to his father. Gendo looked at it for a moment and then began typing something on to his computer. He then handed it back to Shinji.  
  
"I have stripped you of your rank and your clearance for an indefinite period." Gendo informed him. "Maybe this will help you see things my way."  
  
Shinji was somewhat relieved that his father wasn't going to order him to stop seeing Asuka, but the loss of his rank also struck him pretty bad.  
  
Gendo on the other hand knew that if he put an end to his son's relationship with the Second Child, he could potentially lose his support in the scenario, and he knew very well that Shinji was a crucial component to it's success. That's why the commander had to moderate his punishment. It didn't mean he was going to go easy on him though.  
  
"You're dismissed-" Gendo paused for a second. "-Son."  
  
Shinji turned on his heels and walked out of the office. Even though he never turned to look behind him as he walked away, he knew his father was smiling.  
  
---  
  
*Command centre*  
  
"Repairs to Unit 01's armour are proceeding accordingly." Makoto informed the Major as the latest report of its repair appeared on his monitor.  
  
"That's good," said Misato. "What about Unit 02?"  
  
"Well, the unit incurred minimal damage." He told her. "I wish I could say the same for the "D type" equipment though." He sighed. "Lets' just hope we won't have a need to use it for a while."  
  
Before any further conversation could be spoken between them, the elevator at the back of the room began to rise, and soon the supreme commander himself appeared before them.  
  
"Ah, Major Katsuragi." He began.  
  
"Commander." She stood to attention.  
  
"We captured a spy snooping around HQ yesterday, and I have chosen you, to interrogate him."  
  
"Me sir?"  
  
"We ran some background checks on him." Gendo told her. "I believe you would be the most well suited individual for extracting information from him."  
  
Misato wasn't sure what to make of this, but it was not the time to question the commander, so she simply replied with: "Yes sir."  
  
---  
  
Shinji had hired a taxi, and currently, him and Asuka were travelling towards a destination that was as of yet, still unknown to the German redhead.  
  
"So where are we going again?" She asked him for the tenth time.  
  
"I told you it's a surprise." Shinji answered, looking slightly exasperated.  
  
"I like surprises!" She suddenly burst out.  
  
"Then why do you persist on asking where we're going, over and over again?" Shinji asked her, but she just smiled.  
  
"It's not polite to keep a girl waiting." She replied as her smile grew, she also took hold of his hand and squeezing it tightly.  
  
Indeed, after Shinji's bold rescue, Asuka seemed to become even fonder of him, and considering how much time Shinji spend round at Misato's, he might as well just live there for all that mattered.  
  
"We're almost there." Shinji assured her quietly.  
  
They both fell in to a comfortable silence, but then Asuka chose to break it again by asking him another question.  
  
"Hey Shinji, what happened to that cool NERV car that you always had driving us around?"  
  
"Err, well." Shinji stumbled over his words for a moment. "My privileges have been removed." He finished lamely.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it." He smiled at hear again. "It doesn't really matter."  
  
---  
  
*Cell Block B*  
  
Major Katsuragi approached the two men that guarded the cell with the spy who'd been caught.  
  
"Major!" They both saluted as she stopped before them.  
  
"By orders of Commander Ikari, I am here to interrogate the prisoner!" She told them in her standard commanding tone.  
  
One of the guards moved out of the way, while the other one fumbled with the keys to the lock for a moment before opening the door and gesturing the major to go inside.  
  
The cell was rather small and badly lit. Inside was a small toilet in the corner, and two identical benches across from each other on different walls. On one of them sat the man who she had come to interrogate.  
  
"Well, this is certainly a surprise." Even in the dim light, it was apparent the man had a smile on his face.  
  
"K-Kaji?!" Misato was taken by complete surprise, momentarily losing her composure. With some effort, she managed to return to her usual business stance as she entered the cell, closing the door behind her and sat across from the man.  
  
---  
  
*Outskirts of Tokyo 3*  
  
"Hot Springs?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you've never been to one before."  
  
The two Evangelion pilots had arrived at the Hot Spring in the outskirts of Tokyo 3. It had been Shinji's idea to bring Asuka here, for what would hopefully be, a relaxing, albeit, short-lived experience away from the busy life in the city.  
  
"I think it's about time we got a chance to relax. Eva can sure take it's toll, know what I mean?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah" She smiled. "Thanks Shinji, this was a wonderful idea."  
  
---  
  
*Inside Kaji's Cell*  
  
"You?!"  
  
"Yes, me." The man smiled again.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Misato," The smile dropped. "I've been caught with my hand in the cookie jar."  
  
"Well, it seems some things never change!" Misato's voice rose a bit. "I've always said you were an idiot, and look what you've gotten yourself in to."  
  
"Oh c'mon, Misa-chan. Old friends shouldn't argue like this." He flashed her a cute smile.  
  
"What makes you think I see you as a friend?" Misato asked him.  
  
"Well, for one, you look happy to see me." Kaji replied. He could see the anger in her face when he said this.  
  
"Don't fool yourself Kaji." She said while turning her head away from him. "Any sort of relationship that can be associated with friendship between us finished when you decided to walk out on me."  
  
"I told you, I had some things to take care of."  
  
"And you didn't contact me at all in 8 years?" She was on the verge of tears and her voice was rising again.  
  
"I'm sorry that I caused you pain." He told her. "But I had to leave you."  
  
"Oh, you had to?" a small teardrop left her eye. "And that makes it okay?"  
  
Unknown to both occupants of the cell, a small hidden camera in the corner of the room was recording their conversation.  
  
---  
  
*Gendo's dark office*  
  
Both commanders were looking at a screen relaying the feed recorded from the cell where Kaji was kept.  
  
"Well Fuyutsuki," Gendo smirked as he spoke. "We might be able to put this situation to our use."  
  
"Naturally" Fuyutsuki replied. "What about your son?"  
  
"I've given him some time to think about what he did." Gendo said quietly.  
  
"What do you hope to achieve from this?" Fuyutsuki asked him.  
  
"It will show us where his loyalties lie." Gendo replied simply, a smirk evident on his face yet again.  
  
---  
  
Shinji was relaxing himself in the hot spring. Asuka was of course, on the other side of the wall separating the men from the women.  
  
'Ah, this is the life.' He thought to himself. 'I should come here more often. No sound, no people, no Eva, no scenario.' Shinji smiled peacefully.  
  
A loud voice broke the calm and his relaxation.  
  
"Hey Shinji, throw me the body-wash!" Asuka shouted form behind the wall.  
  
Grudgingly Shinji stretched over and picked it up.  
  
"Alright, get ready!" He said to her loudly as he threw it over.  
  
He watched the bottle as it flew over the wall and disappeared behind it.  
  
"Ouch! You idiot!" Asuka suddenly yelled. "Watch where you throw it!"  
  
"Sorry!" He shouted.  
  
Shinji could here a loud string of German curses emanating from Asuka.  
  
"So much for relaxation." He quietly said to himself.  
  
---  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well, hope you liked this chapter. The next one will focus more on the school life of the Eva pilots. Strange universe this, isn't it? Kaji's the one who left Misato, but what was his reason? Hmmm, hopefully we'll find out later.  
  
Well, review my story people! Positive reviews serve as a great moral booster! Next chapter up soon! Laterz people. 


	18. Quite a Shot

When I said this chapter was meant to be up soon, I did intend to keep my word. Some stuff popped up and I was delayed though. Well, here it is.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
--Fan Fiction--  
  
---  
  
Monday morning: another typical school day, even those who save the world on a regular basis can't get away.  
  
"Hey guys." Shinji said as he entered the class and sat down at his usual place. Rei followed him in and then took her seat without saying a word to anyone.  
  
"Shinji my man." Touji replied.  
  
Kensuke nodded at Shinji's direction in acknowledgement.  
  
"I heard there was another Angel battle." He said.  
  
"You heard did you?" Shinji raised an eyebrow in an accusing manner.  
  
"Err, yeah." Kensuke tried to recover. "You know, just rumours flying about."  
  
Shinji didn't look very convinced but he let it pass. "Yeah, well, it was Asuka really. She took care of it."  
  
"Devil eh?" Both Touji and Kensuke questioned in unison.  
  
"Devil?" Shinji's expression suddenly turned in to a frown  
  
"Well, she is." Touji explained. "How else would a bitch like her make you her boyfriend?" Shinji didn't like where this was going but kept himself calm for the moment.  
  
"Mutual attraction?" Shinji said with a straight face but a somewhat mocking tone.  
  
"Nah, it's just one of her tricks." Kensuke replied sounding sure.  
  
Touji suddenly spoke out: "Speaking of the Devil." Shinji and Kensuke both turned around and saw Asuka entering the classroom and walking towards them. She smiled as she saw Shinji looking at her.  
  
Shinji then turned to Kensuke and Touji and spoke quietly: "Listen up the both of you." The seriousness of his tone snapped them both to attention. "If I hear you insult Asuka-" His eyes narrowed even more. "-It won't be pretty for either of you."  
  
Kensuke gulped loudly, Touji looked quite shocked at the threat, especially coming from the usually passive Shinji.  
  
"Okay, okay Shinji." They both said. "Just relax man, we don't mean no harm."  
  
They finished just as Asuka arrived and took her seat.  
  
"Hi Shinji."  
  
"Hello Asuka."  
  
She then noticed that both Kensuke and Touji were looking at her with what appeared to be expressions of malice and great loathing.  
  
"What's up with the two stooges?" She asked Shinji.  
  
"Just ignore those two." He replied.  
  
Kensuke looked as though he'd been slapped in the face. Touji suddenly straightened up in his seat and began yelling. The whole class turned to look at the scene.  
  
"You aren't going to defend us?!"  
  
"You've betrayed us!" Kensuke screamed out as well. "You've betrayed the brotherhood!"  
  
"Brotherhood?" Shinji questioned. Asuka burst out laughing.  
  
Before any more could be said however, the Sensei arrived and the class turned their attention back to the front.  
  
"Stand. Bow. Sit." Hikari commanded and the class complied. Satisfied with her work she turned her attention back to the Sensei, but as he began retelling stories of Second Impact again, she found her attention wavering.  
  
'Oh, what the hell.' Hikari thought to herself, making her mind up about abusing her administrative privileges as the class rep just this one time. She typed some stuff in to her computer and opened a chat room.  
  
Shinji on the other hand was just about to fall asleep when a quiet beep on his monitor roused him back up.  
  
---  
  
::You've been invited to room titled: 'Second Impact discussion':: ::Press 'Enter' to accept::  
  
---  
  
Shinji pressed enter and found himself in a chat room with Hikari, Touji, Kensuke, Rei and Asuka. He began typing along with everyone else who was in it.  
  
---  
  
'What's this?' - Shinji  
  
'A way of staying awake' - Hikari  
  
'Class rep's abusing her status?' - Touji  
  
'Shut it Stooge. If you want to leave be my guest!' - Asuka  
  
'No, I'm fine -_-' - Touji  
  
'I do not understand.' - Rei  
  
'Hmm?' - Shinji  
  
'Yeah?' - Hikari  
  
'The title clearly states that this is a room for discussing Second Impact.' - Rei 'Yet you are all involved in trivial conversation.' - Rei  
  
'Rei, this is just a chat we're having to pass the time.' -Shinji  
  
'Yeah, the title's just a cover-up.' - Kensuke  
  
'In case we get caught' - Asuka  
  
'You know guys, maybe this wasn't such a good idea' - Hikari  
  
'Nonsense! Best thing you've done for us so far!' - Touji  
  
'Sure beats listening to the corpse at the front.' - Shinji  
  
'lol' - Kensuke  
  
'lol, good one Shinji' - Touji  
  
'Hey Touji, did you remember your homework today?' - Hikari  
  
'Homework?' - Touji  
  
'_' - Hikari  
  
'Huh?' - Touji  
  
'What a moron' - Asuka  
  
'Hey Devil, I don't need your opinion on what I say or do!' - Touji  
  
'!' - Shinji  
  
---  
  
Asuka's fist slammed against the keyboard.  
  
"What did you call me?!" She shouted across the class at Touji. Hikari quickly closed down the chat.  
  
"Miss Sohruy, please calm down. Mister Suzahara did not call you anything." The sensei intervened. "Now take your seat and be quiet!" The elderly man looked angry at the interruption of his story.  
  
Asuka let out a growl of frustration as she sat back down. "Stupid Stooge." She muttered quietly.  
  
"Miss Sohruy, I won't ask you again!" The sensei yelled at her a second time.  
  
"Yes, yes, sorry." She quietened down again, but when she shot a glance at Touji and saw him smiling she completely lost it.  
  
"I'm going to wipe that damn smirk off your face you dumb idiot!"  
  
Shinji, Kensuke and Hikari just shook their heads at what had just happened, even Rei turned to look at the commotion that was unravelling this time.  
  
"Miss Sohruy, would you please leave my class." The sensei spoke calmly even though it was clear he was very angry.  
  
Asuka just got up and walked out, but not before, to the surprise and displeasure of the sensei, giving the finger to Touji.  
  
Shinji just groaned as he buried his face in his arms. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
---  
  
No one had seen Asuka for the entire duration of the lunch break, and Shinji was actually starting to get worried. Currently him and the rest of the boys were in the changing rooms getting ready for a lesson of sport.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" He asked his two friends.  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't really give a damn." Replied a smiling Touji. "I'm just enjoying this Devil-free time."  
  
"I told you don't call her that!" Shinji yelled. Some of the boys in the room flinched as he raised his voice.  
  
"Relax Shinji." Kensuke intervened to calm him down. "She's probably blowing off some steam, you should know she has a temper by now." Shinji just grunted in reply. Both of his friends shook their heads.  
  
---  
  
Soon the guys found themselves in front of their coach, who had something to tell them.  
  
"The girls' fitness teacher had reported absent today, so we're going to have to join up the girl's group with the boys." He explained.  
  
No one was complaining, most were thinking how cool it would be to show off, and seeing girls jumping around was also a plus.  
  
The girls' group soon showed up, although most didn't look anywhere near as enthusiastic. Shinji was relieved to see that Asuka was amongst them.  
  
"Okay you guys, split up in groups of four so we can get started." The coach spoke out.  
  
Naturally, the groups ended up being made up either entirely out of boys or entirely out of girls. Shinji was about to join a group with Touji, Kensuke and another boy but then Asuka insisted that she wanted to be with him. Touji would hear none of it, but in the end Asuka won Shinji over so he ended up with Asuka, Rei and Hikari, whereas Touji and Kensuke partnered up with two other guys from their class.  
  
"I expected this" The coach spoke out. "Okay, two of the girls teams can take in turn to use one of the courts to play Volleyball, as for the boys, you guy can use the other to play Basketball." The coach looked satisfied, but then he noticed the group Shinji had gotten himself in to. He walked up to them and said. "Quite a group you've got there" He smirked in a non- insulting fashion at Shinji. "The guys evicted you?"  
  
"Hell no!" Asuka cut in. "We demanded he was with us!"  
  
The coach looked mildly impressed at the young boy. "So, what's it gonna be?" He asked. "Volleyball or Basketball?"  
  
"It really is up to the girls," Shinji said. "I'll play what-ever my team chooses."  
  
"Isn't he a fine lad?" the coach asked with a smile as he turned to the three girls. "So, what do you guys want?"  
  
"We'll play Basketball of course!" Asuka announced loudly.  
  
"I'm not so sure Asuka." Hikari said quietly. Rei just stood by with a distant expression on her face.  
  
"C'mon!" Asuka said loudly. "We have to show those fools we're just as good as they are!"  
  
"Well it's settled then!" The coach suddenly said. "Shinji's group are up for basketball as well!" he announced to everyone as he turned away from the group.  
  
"Quite a team you've got there, Ikari." One of the boys from one of the other groups shouted sarcastically. Some of his friends snickered at this.  
  
"We're gonna kick your asses you stupid idiot!" Asuka shouted at him, he immediately cowered and backed away behind one of his friends. Asuka then turned to Shinji and said: "Don't worry about it, Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, no probs." He smiled reassuringly.  
  
"You guys are up next!" The coach interrupted. "Teams, get ready!" He shouted at the groups of people.  
  
As Shinji and the three girls began walking up to the court, Asuka began explaining her brilliant strategy.  
  
"Me and Shinji will stay up front, Rei will cover us and Hikari will remain behind to keep the back safe. Got it?"  
  
They all nodded, although Hikari still didn't look too sure.  
  
Both teams were now on the court, and everyone who wasn't playing had grown silent to watch them. As luck happened, Shinji's team were facing off against Touji's. He knew Touji was exceptional at the sport.  
  
Both teams faced each other. Asuka looked malevolent as she stood next to Shinji, who seemed incredibly calm. A short distance behind them stood Rei, totally emotionless, and right at the back was Hikari, who in all honestly looked scared. Touji's team had a different set up. Kensuke and the other two boys were up front, while Touji himself stood back.  
  
"Get ready!" The coach shouted. A few seconds later, the whistle was blown, the ball thrown in to the air and the game was set underway.  
  
Shinji was the first one to reach it and managed to tap it to Asuka, who immediately set off dribbling towards the opposition's hoop. Shinji was following closely behind, and he soon ran along side her. Up ahead she saw one of the boys from Touji's team blocking her path, she didn't slow down though. She had to hand it to him; the boy did look confident, but that was just another reason to crush him. As she ran towards him, she saw his hand outstretch to try and pry the ball from her, she was too quick though, before her would-be opponent knew what had happened she had passed the ball to Shinji, who had conveniently positioned himself, and she ran around her opposition.  
  
Shinji bided his time, he saw that Asuka was waiting for him to pass the ball back to her, but he wouldn't rush it. He wanted to take the heat off her so she can take a clear shot, and surely enough, 3 members of Touji's team were soon running towards him. He waited until they were barely a meter away before he threw the ball high over their heads, and it soon landed in Asuka's outstretched palms.  
  
Now it was just her and the opposition's basket. She took aim, and flicked the ball very professionally towards it. It soared in a high ark, clearly about to land in the hoop dead centre, but just before it did, a hand got in the way knocking it off course.  
  
Touji landed back down shortly after the ball, another smirk evident on his face. Although Asuka was impressed at his jump, she was too angry to even notice that one of the members of the opposing team had gotten the ball and was running towards her own side.  
  
The boy who was currently dribbling the ball towards Shinji's basket saw that there were two people in between him and his goal. Rei, who was in his path but stood completely still, and Hikari, who just looked plain scared.  
  
The boy smirked, thinking to himself that these two girls would offer no resistance what so ever, so he slowed down his run and confidently headed in Rei's direction. He simply intended to run past her, but as he did so he noticed one thing: the ball was no longer in his possession.  
  
He turned around and saw Rei calmly running towards his own side of the court all the time whilst dribbling the ball. How she had taken it from him he didn't know.  
  
Touji noticed that Shinji, Asuka and Rei were perfectly co-ordinated with each other, probably as a result of the sync training he had been told they had gone through. Although he wouldn't admit it he was actually getting worried at the prospects of emerging from this game victorious, but he wasn't about to give up. He never loses.  
  
---  
  
It had been twenty minutes since the game began, and amazingly enough, not a single point had been scored.  
  
The coach blew his whistle and said loudly: "Okay teams, slight change of plan here. First team to score a point wins the game!"  
  
Shinji and Asuka quickly called Rei and Hikari up.  
  
"Touji's pretty good" Shinji said.  
  
"Yeah, he makes up for the rest of the team." Asuka said with a sour tone.  
  
"Exactly" Shinji looked at them all one after the other. "It's a one person effort. The other guys are no-where as good."  
  
"Do you have a plan, Shinji?" Rei asked him.  
  
"Naturally." He smiled. "We just have to overwhelm him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asuka asked him.  
  
"If it wasn't for him we would have won long ago." Shinji said. "If we all work as a team and advance against them they won't stand a chance, and not even Touji would be able to cope."  
  
"Sounds pretty good!" Asuka smiled at Shinji. "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Err guys?" Hikari said sounding unsure.  
  
"What is it?" Both Asuka and Shinji asked her.  
  
"You saw me out there!" she raised her voice slightly. "I'm no where near as good!"  
  
"You're not that bad." Shinji protested.  
  
"Every time I got a touch they almost beat us!" Hikari continued to complain. "I can't go along with this!"  
  
Shinji and Asuka looked at her somewhat disappointed. "It's okay if you don't want to go along with the plan." Shinji said.  
  
"Yeah, me Shinji and Rei should be able to pull it off." Asuka reassured her. "You can stay back again if you want."  
  
"I'm sorry guys." She said quietly. No one answered her; instead they all just got in to their positions.  
  
---  
  
Even the girls had stopped playing in order to witness this intense game, and everyone was eagerly awaiting it to resume.  
  
The Whistle was blown and both teams started playing again. Shinji got the possession and him Asuka and Rei advanced against Touji's team.  
  
'Uh-oh. This isn't looking good,' Touji though to himself with worry.  
  
Shinji, Asuka and Rei kept passing the ball to each-other in such a way that Touji's team couldn't get close to them. Intercepting didn't work as the passes were all too fast and accurate.  
  
Slowly, Shinji made his way towards his goal, all the while receiving and sending passes to his other two teammates. Finally, he was lined up, the opposition was far way from him. He took aim, and flicked the ball towards the basket. It soared gracefully through the air, but then, to Shinji's horror, Touji appeared literally out of no-where and managed to deflect it.  
  
Shinji, Rei and Asuka watched as the ball bounced down the court, and started rolling along slowly. It came to a stop however, when it hit something, or more precisely: someone.  
  
Hikari looked down at her feet and saw that the ball had rolled to her. She slowly bent down and picked it up, looking at it as if unsure as to what to do. She looked forward and saw that some of the other players were making their way towards her. She then heard some shouts coming from Shinji and Asuka telling her to take a shot, even Rei joined in.  
  
Knowing she had nothing to lose, and wanting to make it up to her friends for letting them down, she straightened up and took aim.  
  
---  
  
Touji smirked as he watched Hikari. He didn't have anything against the girl, on the contrary he quite liked her, but after watching her play for the past 20 or so minutes he knew he had nothing to fear, and so, he too decided to slowly make his way to her.  
  
---  
  
Brimming with unseen determination, Hikari took the shot.  
  
Everything happened in slow motion (movie moment). The ball slowly flew high above the court. It was dead centre to the hoop. Touji looked up and when he saw it he turned and started sprinting to try and intercept. The crowd was cheering, Shinji and Asuka were holding their breaths, Rei looked excited O_O.  
  
Bang! Everyone exploded in cheers as Hikari scored the first points for her team! The whistle was blown and Shinji's team won!  
  
Shinji, Asuka and Rei ran over to Hikari to congratulate her. Asuka gave her a hug, Shinji shook her hand and told her how great she was, and Rei gave her one of rare smiles and congratulated her on a job well done.  
  
Touji and his team looked devastated, but he wasn't going to go down in a ball of flames. Him and Kensuke walked up to Shinji's team and said.  
  
"I have to hand it to you guys, that was one heck of a game."  
  
"I'll say." Kensuke added. "I had no idea you guys could play so well."  
  
"It's all thanks to Hikari!" Shinji said proudly. Asuka smiled in an evil manner and put her arm around his neck.  
  
"Don't forget your plan, Baka!" She said mercilessly as she rubbed her fist against his head.  
  
"Since when am I a Baka?" He spluttered out as he tried to free himself.  
  
"We tried to warn you Shinji." Kensuke and Touji said with a smirk.  
  
When Asuka heard this she let him go and pulled him in to a kiss. She ended it rather quickly and then spoke to Shinji.  
  
"You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Wha?" He asked dazed.  
  
"Thought so." She smiled.  
  
Hikari had chosen this time to walk away and take a seat because she was tired from the game. Before she could do though, a hand that gently took hold of her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and came face to face with Touji.  
  
"That was quite a shot Hikari." He said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, err, you played good yourself." She managed to stutter out.  
  
He let go of her, smiled and then walked away, leaving her blushing where she stood.  
  
---  
  
To be continued!  
  
Well, that was pretty funky. Anyway, someone asked me about Shinji's role in the scenario. All will be revealed later, no worries about that. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Laterz 


	19. Announcement

I'm sticking this story on Stand By for now. Don't worry though; I'll come back to it pretty soon. I've been struck by a brilliant idea for another story and I've decided to go ahead with it! Till next time... 


End file.
